Un autre tournant
by Liilzou
Summary: Ce qu'il pourrait se passer après la saison 2, suite de l'OS "il n'était pas si mauvais" qui est une fin alternative à l'épisode 2x08. Ma façon d'imaginer une saison 3, je n'en dis pas plus pour garder le suspens intact !
1. Chapter 1

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic qui fait suite à mon OS, fin alternative de l'épisode 2x08. Pour vous remettre dans le contexte Ángel ne s'est pas réveillé et n'a donc pas appelé, Raquel est partie avec Sergio, sa fille a refusé de l'y rejoindre voulant rester avec son père qui a obtenu la garde.**

 **Le premier chapitre est très descriptif mais il y aura de plus en plus d'action au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera !**

 **Les passages en italiques sont des flashbacks.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, enjoy ( :**

* * *

\- Ça ne va pas Raquel ? demanda un homme l'air inquiet.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, un regard doux comme toujours. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et sa barbe épaisse lui donnaient un air insouciant, contrastant avec sa chemise parfaitement repassée ainsi que sa cravate et son nœud Windsor.

Il prit la main de son interlocutrice dans la sienne, et dessina machinalement des petits cercles à l'intérieur.

Comment ça pourrait ne pas aller dans un décor pareil ? Confortablement installés autour d'une table dans un certain restaurant nommé Badjao, sirotant un délicieux lait de coco, le couple profitait de l'air paradisiaque des Philippines.

C'était la fin de la journée, une lumière rose orangée éclairait Puerto Princesa, ville tranquille de l'île de Palawan qu'il lui avait fait découvrir six mois auparavant. Cet endroit était tout bonnement magique : restaurant sur pilotis et ouvert sur l'extérieur, une délicate odeur flottait dans les airs ; ils pouvaient sentir un léger vent faisant virevolter leurs cheveux, et pouvaient admirer la mer de Sulu à l'eau si clair qu'ils étaient capables d'apercevoir certains poissons aux couleurs flamboyantes et autres coraux, il y avait même deux ou trois arbres tropicaux sortant de l'eau aux feuillages d'un vert resplendissant qui venait enrichir ce spectacle coloré.

Mais la jeune femme peinait à en profiter ce soir.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Paula aujour…

Sa voix se brisa, elle sentit les sanglots commencer à monter dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas vu sa fille depuis six mois, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, elle ne comptait plus ses tentatives d'appel qui échouaient les unes après les autres.  
Après que Sergio Marquina ait été découvert elle fut immédiatement suspectée de complicité à cause de la relation qui débutait entre elle et celui qu'elle pensait être Salva à l'époque. Le père de sa fille, un homme mauvais, violent et manipulateur s'était empressé de profiter de la situation pour demander la garde exclusive de sa fille, qu'il avait obtenu sans trop de problèmes étant donné les charges qui pesaient contre Raquel. Mais il avait également réussi à retourner sa propre fille contre elle, en la persuadant que sa mère était une criminelle, qui avait participé à la réussite du plus gros braquage de l'histoire, trompant la police et ses proches, et qui l'avait abandonnée pour une nouvelle vie sans elle.

Lorsqu'elle avait appelé sa fille pour l'inviter à la rejoindre dans cet endroit magnifique, elle ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse cinglante de la fillette : _« Non non je ne veux pas, je veux rester ici et je ne veux plus partir avec toi, tu es méchante, tu m'as menti et papa dit que tu es une criminelle, je ne veux plus jamais te parler, tante Laura sera ma nouvelle maman. »._ Elle avait mis du temps à se remettre de ces mots si pénétrants, brisants, de la part de sa petite fille chérie, des mots qui ont été placés dans sa bouche par nul autre que son père. Elle avait tant essayé de la joindre, de la raisonner mais Paula n'avait rien voulu entendre.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira l'homme, impuissant.

Sergio se sentait mal, terriblement mal. Il se sentait responsable, coupable, les regrets se faisaient de plus en plus présents au fil des mois. Il ne pouvait se sentir pleinement heureux aux côtés de la femme dont il était tombé amoureux si vite en sachant qu'à cause de lui elle avait perdu sa fille, qu'il avait radicalement changé sa vie et pas qu'en bien. Plus qu'impuissant il avait parfois l'impression d'être réellement quelqu'un de mauvais, quelqu'un qui avait agit égoïstement sans penser aux vies qu'il avait bouleversées et qui s'en était tiré sans soucis et avec un peu plus de deux cents millions d'euros en poche. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il ne méritait pas d'être là, avec cette femme dans ce véritable paradis.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Il continuait à caresser sa main quand elle lui fit un sourire timide mais sincère, puis elle se pencha sur la table pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Sergio dans un chaste baiser. Ils se plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

Le serveur arriva et interrompit la conversation silencieuse du couple pour prendre leurs commandes.

\- Je goûterais bien à votre kinilaw ce soir, déclara sympathiquement Sergio

\- Et moi je prendrai le lapu-lapu inihaw s'il vous plaît, demanda sa compagne la mine attristée.

\- Très bien messieurs dames, désirez-vous une bouteille de vin pour accompagner votre repas peut-être ?

\- Non merci, répondit-il en souriant.

Le serveur acquiesça poliment puis repartit vers les cuisines.

\- Le Lapu-Lapu tient son nom du roi de l'île de Mactan au XVIe siècle ; c'est le premier résistant de l'archipel à la colonisation espagnol, c'est un héros national ! Expliqua l'homme avec entrain.

D'habitude Raquel adorait écouter Sergio, c'était un homme très intéressant qui savait énormément de choses, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup, mais là elle était vraiment ailleurs.

\- Hey…

Il tendit la main vers sa belle l'invitant à y joindre la sienne puis la fit se lever, contourner la table et déposa sa main sur la balustrade qui la longeait, lui soufflant d'admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Délicatement il vient se coller derrière elle et l'entourer de ses bras, ses doigts caressant son ventre tendrement. Quelques voiliers naviguaient encore près des côtes profitant du coucher de soleil qui se reflétait sur l'eau.

\- Même après plusieurs mois cette beauté naturelle me laisse bouche bée et parvient à me faire tout oublier l'espace d'un instant…

\- Je sais, répondit l'homme, c'est ce que je ressens pour toi lui susurra-t-il avec un sourire complice et des yeux rieurs.

\- Arrête un peu, répondit-elle en pouffant de rire.

\- Je suis sérieux ! Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sorti une petite boîte rectangulaire en velours noir sur laquelle était écrit « Jewelmer » en lettres fines et dorées, il l'ouvrit et montra son contenu à Raquel, celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, très surprise.

C'était un magnifique pendentif accroché à une fine chaîne en or, il s'agissait de sortes de torsades d'or tressées ornées de petits diamants discrets, finissant sur une perle dorée, très raffiné.

\- Sergio ! S'exclama-t-elle en refermant la boîte. Mais tu es fou ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien Raquel, ne t'inquiète pas… Répondit-il avec un sourire presque gêné

Soudain elle éclata de rire, un rire franc, qui fit bondir le cœur de celui que l'on surnommait le professeur il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps. Effectivement, compte tenu de la fortune qu'il possédait ce n'était pas grand-chose. Elle avait souvent tendance à oublier ses millions, elle n'y pensait simplement pas. Depuis leur arrivée ils menaient un style de vie confortable certes mais pas luxueux ; après avoir passé quelques nuits dans un hôtel ils avaient rapidement trouvé une petite maison à acheter : un Bahay Kubo, maison traditionnelle typique des Philippines uniquement faite de bambou, dans un coin un peu isolé.

Il lui passa le collier autour du cou tout en le caressant. Une pensée, un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit à cet instant lui provoquant un violent haut-le-cœur.

\- _A partir de maintenant tout ce que tu vas dire, tu le diras directement au juge. Lève-toi. Avance ! Aller ! Aller, continue ! Aboya-t-elle, folle de rage, le pistolet sur le dos du professeur._

\- _Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il en s'arrêtant._

\- _Continue !_

 _Elle eu à peine le temps de terminer son mot qu'il attrapa ses mains, l'attira fermement pour la faire passer de derrière à devant lui puis la saisit par la gorge en resserrant son emprise sur elle jusqu'à lui faire perdre connaissance._

\- Merci Sergio, il est magnifique…

Il reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal, espérant qu'un jour il oublierait lui avoir fait ça, et esquissa un léger sourire.

\- De rien, souffla-t-il, je t'aime Raquel, ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, c'était devenu un réflexe à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce cauchemar.

Ils se rassirent à leur table en voyant le serveur arriver avec leurs plats puis finirent tranquillement leur soirée, Sergio faisant son maximum pour la soulager et lui faire penser à autre chose.

[…]

Sergio se réveilla le lendemain matin seul dans son lit, et trouva un petit mot laissé par son amante : « Sergio, je suis partie en Espagne, désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, j'ai besoin de revoir ma fille. Je t'aime. »

L'homme en resta bouche bée, c'était tout ? Il ne savait même pas combien de temps elle y resterait. Ayant laissé le plus gros de ses affaires dans la maison il put néanmoins en conclure qu'elle reviendrait, enfin, il l'espérait en tout cas.

* * *

 **Laissez-moi vos avis ( :**

 **PS : Le plat lapu-lapu inihaw est un plat de poisson grillé, servi avec de la sauce de soja et de l'ail et en ce qui concerne le kinilaw**  
 **il s'agit de thon ou de merlan cru servi avec des tranches de concombres et de tomates, mariné dans du vinaigre de coco et du jus de calamansi avec du gingembre, tout deux sont des spécialités des Philippines.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle plaira !**

* * *

\- Raquel ! S'exclama une vieille dame en prenant la dite Raquel dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour maman, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, répondit-elle en s'avançant dans la maison.

Cette dernière affichait un sourire sincère, elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis plusieurs mois et ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver sa mère. Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de penser que la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie de cette maison, c'était avec la ferme intention de retrouver le professeur, l'homme à la tête du braquage de la Fabrique de la Monnaie et des Timbres, et de lui faire finir sa vie derrière les barreaux, au lieu de ça elle avait fait l'amour et avait fui avec lui.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu de ton arrivée, que me vaut ce plaisir ? Dit la grand-mère les yeux pétillants.

\- Je voulais revoir Paula, je sais qu'elle ne veut plus que je fasse partie de sa vie mais je ne peux pas m'y résigner. Puis j'avais besoin de rentrer, je dois réfléchir, je ne sais pas trop où me mène ma vie.

\- La vie aux Philippines ne te plaît pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça maman…

\- Et Sergio ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Raquel regarda sa mère avec un air gêné puis baissa les yeux. Il faisait partie intégrante des « choses » à propos desquelles elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Tout s'est passé tellement vite…

Un peu plus de six mois auparavant elle menait une vie banale, policière célibataire élevant sa fille, essayant de la protéger de son père dont elle avait elle-même été victime, elle vivait avec sa mère et ne parvenait pas à rencontrer ne serait-ce qu'un homme digne d'intérêt, elle avait probablement trop peur en réalité. Bien sûr ce train de vie n'était pas très palpitant, elle n'était même pas sûre de regretter réellement cette période. Elle ne savait pas ce dont elle avait envie et là était tout le problème, elle était perdue, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était voir sa fille.

\- Je vois, ajouta-t-elle déçue. En tout cas je suis contente de te voir !

\- Moi aussi maman, répondit la blonde en lui faisant une bise.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre, « elle a l'air si triste » pensa sa mère.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en passant devant son bureau, il y avait toujours la carte affichée sur le mur, celle qu'elle avait utilisé pour établir un périmètre dans lequel elle trouverait Sergio, et se rappelait à quel point elle était en colère à ce moment là, elle avait réellement ressenti l'envie de le tuer, de le faire souffrir comme jamais il n'avait souffert.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre et là aussi elle pensa à lui. Il hantait son esprit.

Elle avait cette étrange sensation qu'ils avaient rompu, qu'elle l'avait quitté, qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, pourtant ce n'était pas avec cette intention qu'elle était partie mais revenir ici lui faisait presque oublier ces mois fabuleux qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie. Certes elle avait adoré, ce petit monde parallèle où elle avait prétendu tout oublier pour profiter enfin d'un amour sincère et passionnel, mais la vérité était qu'elle s'était mentie à elle-même. Elle avait toujours eu des doutes, à chaque instant, l'impression qu'elle n'était pas à sa place, qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus, et qu'aussi agréable que ça l'avait été, tout cela n'était pas sérieux. Elle, Raquel Murillo, n'était définitivement pas le genre de personne à prendre la fuite et à changer de vie par amour avec un quasi inconnu recherché dans tout le pays. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser qu'elle s'était faite manipuler, qu'il avait eu une puissante emprise sur sa vie et qu'elle ne la maîtrisait plus, et bien que les circonstances furent bien différentes, elle avait déjà donné et s'était juré que ça ne lui arriverait plus. Quand elle était avec lui elle ne pensait pas autant à tout ça, aveuglée par l'amour, elle se sentait même en sécurité, mais l'était elle vraiment ? Après tout cet homme qui se disait amoureux d'elle n'avait pas hésité à la mener en bateau et à profiter d'elle, et cette fois où il l'avait prise par la gorge, lui faisant perdre connaissance avec une facilité déconcertante, un souvenir qui lui glaçait encore le sang, elle se souvenait très bien l'avoir menacé avec son pistolet pointé sur son cou, menacé de le tuer s'il n'avait pas arrêté était à ses yeux un exemple de tout le problème : même avec une arme pointé sur lui il était toujours le plus fort, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais tiré, et il avait raison, elle en avait été incapable même quand il menaçait sa vie. Et ça l'effrayait.

Elle soupira en s'allongeant sur le lit. Mais pourtant elle l'aimait.

\- Raquel ? Paula passera l'après-midi à la maison demain, lui dit la vieille dame derrière la porte de la chambre.

Le cœur de Raquel rata un battement, elle fut aussitôt envahie d'un bonheur intense et d'une peur irrépressible.

Elle entendit les pas de sa mère s'éloigner, exténuée elle ne bougea pas. Elle allait voir sa fille le lendemain, après tout ce temps, c'était un soulagement, elle espérait simplement arriver à lui expliquer cette situation compliquée et se faire pardonner.

Elle finit par s'endormir sur ces pensées, épuisée du voyage, de ses réflexions, de ses émotions.

[…]

Raquel fut tirée de son sommeil par de léger coup à la porte.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit sa mère y rentrer doucement. Cette dernière s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Désolée de te réveiller Raquel, tu as dormi si longtemps, Paula arrive dans une heure, je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement envie d'être réveillée un peu avant.

\- Mais quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Raquel un peu sonnée.

\- Il est midi et demi.

Raquel n'était pourtant pas une grande dormeuse mais cette nuit là elle avait dormi pendant près de quinze heures.

Elle se redressa et s'assit lentement dans son lit, le stress commençant à monter.

\- Merci maman, tu as bien fait. Tu as dit à Paula que je serai là ?

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait une surprise. Je te laisse te réveiller.

La grand-mère se leva et repartit.

Une surprise certes mais probablement une mauvaise aux yeux de sa fille, pensa Raquel. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, dans quelques minutes elle allait revoir sa fille, et s'il n'y avait plus d'espoirs, et si elle la décevait encore, et si… Raquel s'imaginait les pires situations qui pouvait arriver, son cœur battait à tout rompre, jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel stress il s'agissait de sa fille, elle trouvait si triste d'appréhender à ce point de la retrouver.

La sonnette retentit, Raquel eut le souffle coupé, elle se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers et s'arrêta en bas des marches quand elle entendit sa sœur parler.

\- Je passerai la récupérer vers 16h d'accord ?

\- D'accord, mais prends ton temps surtout, ça ne me pose aucuns problèmes si tu arrives plus tard tu sais, dit-elle en caressant affectueusement la joue de sa petite fille.

Laura sourit, embrassa la petite puis tourna les talons.

\- Amusez-vous bien ! Entendit Raquel avant que la porte ne se referme.

Elle descendit les quelques marches qui lui restait et marcha d'un pas pressé vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle aperçu sa fille le monde s'arrêta de tourner, elle courut vers elle sans même réfléchir !

\- Maman ?! Dit la fillette surprise.

\- Oh ma puce !

Raquel s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras en murmurant « je suis désolée, tellement désolée ma chérie » à sa plus grande surprise elle sentit sa fille passer ses petits bras autour de son cou.

Soudainement tout le stress, les tensions et les doutes accumulés retombèrent, Raquel fondit en larme en caressant les cheveux de sa fille toujours dans ses bras.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'avais manqué Paula…

La petite se recula et regarda sa mère dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures maman ?

\- Parce que je suis contente, comblée, tu m'avais tellement manqué, répétât-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué maman, dit la petite fille avec un sourire qui fit fondre sa maman.

\- Je t'aime mon trésor, tu le sais ça ? Elle caressa la joue de sa fille

\- Moi aussi maman, répondit Paula en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

Raquel pleura de plus belle, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, elle était tellement persuadée que sa fille ne voudrait pas lui parler, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais elle était heureuse, elle avait sa fille dans ses bras et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Elle la porta et alla s'installer sur le canapé avec elle, la grand-mère les suivit.

\- Ca se passe bien chez tante Laura ? Ton père est gentil avec toi ?

\- Oui ça se passe bien, on est allé à Disneyland !

\- C'est génial ça, tu as dû bien t'amuser, dit la mère en souriant.

\- Oui papa m'a offert une grande peluche, elle est presque plus grande que moi !

\- Plus grande que toi ? Tu en as de la chance ! Dis-moi ma chérie, il se met en colère papa parfois ?

\- Non parce que je suis très sage !

\- Je n'en doute pas Paula, il ne se met jamais en colère contre toi alors ?

\- Non jamais pourquoi ?

La jeune femme s'était énormément inquiétée pour sa fille connaissant le caractère violent que peut avoir son ex mari.

\- Il ne t'a jamais fait mal ou blessé même sans faire exprès ?

\- Bah non c'est mon papa, il m'aime pourquoi il me ferait mal ? la fillette ne comprenait pas les questionnements de sa mère

\- Tu as raison c'est ton père, je m'inquiète pour toi ma puce c'est tout, ajouta Raquel en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Raquel fut grandement rassuré, l'idée qu'elle vive chez lui ne lui plaisait toujours pas du tout mais elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle, ça aurait était pire que tout à ses yeux elle pensa néanmoins à sa sœur, espérant qu'elle ne subisse pas le même sort qu'elle.

Après son divorce, sa sœur était tombée amoureuse de lui, ce n'était qu'à ce moment que Raquel s'était décidé à porter plainte pour violence conjugale, pour éviter qu'il arrive lui arrive la même chose qu'à elle, mais c'était trop tard, sa sœur avait prit ses aveux pour des mensonges, de la jalousie, leur relation s'était dégradée définitivement.

Elles passèrent l'après-midi ensemble à discuter, jouer, Paula avait même fait une sieste sur les genoux de sa mère après avoir regardé un dessin animé.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et Raquel emmena sa fille dans sa chambre.

\- On se voit la semaine prochaine d'accord ma puce ?

\- Oui j'ai hâte, je suis contente que tu sois revenue !

\- Moi aussi je suis contente Paula. Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, il ne faut pas que tu racontes à ton père et à Laura que je suis revenue te voir d'accord ? C'est très important.

\- Promis maman.

Elle la serra fort dans ses bras et la laissa s'en aller, un pincement au cœur.

Quelques heures plus tard Raquel décida d'aller boire un verre chez Hanoi, le fameux bar où elle avait l'habitude d'aller. Elle avait le cœur léger, elle se rendait compte à quel point le manque de sa fille l'avait affecté, jusqu'à la rendre malade, tout allait mieux maintenant, elle n'arrivait même pas à dissimuler ce sourire béat dessiné sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant mais elle était rassurée.

Elle savourait une margarita assise au bar en repensant à son premier rendez-vous avec Sergio, enfin Salva, ce dernier lui avait confié avec humour que s'il en prenait ne serait-ce qu'une de plus il risquait de devenir incontrôlable. Elle sourit, ce jour là elle l'avait menacé avec son arme de service pour la première fois sur les conseils d'Ángel, qui avait trouvé l'homme un peu louche, elle l'avait forcé à l'emmener jusque chez lui pour vérifier les dires de son ami mais elle n'y avait rien trouvé, ce soir là fut le soir où ils devinrent intimes quelle ironie se dit-elle.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une voix familière.

\- Raquel !

Elle se retourna son verre à la main et vu avec stupéfaction son ami, qu'elle croyait avoir perdue. Elle lâcha son verre qui éclata au sol, le son du verre qui se casse résonna dans sa tête, le temps s'arrêta.  
Elle fixa l'homme complètement abasourdie, il avait fini par se réveiller.

Elle se leva de son tabouret en laissant négligemment un billet de 5€ sur le comptoir du bar puis se dirigea vers lui. Arrivée devant lui elle posa une main sur son bras.

\- Oh mon dieu Ángel !

L'homme qui avait un regard assez dur laissa échapper un sourire malgré lui, il prit sa main et la serra en soupirant.

* * *

 **Laissez-moi vos avis ( :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un petit chapitre de transition en attendant la suite !**

* * *

 _Les larmes silencieuses du jeune homme mouillaient le col de sa chemise noire. Debout, seul, face au mur, il regardait la photo de ce petit garçon souriant dans un lit d'hôpital aux côtés de son père. Il se souvenait bien de ce jour, c'était la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé de cette fameuse machine qui fabriquait de l'argent. Quelques heures avant la photo il racontait à Sergio et Andrés, son ami dont il avait fait la connaissance récemment, qu'il existait un endroit qui s'appelait la Fabrique de la Monnaie et des Timbres, endroit où avait lieu l'impression des billets de banque, et que selon lui c'était le lieu parfait pour un braquage._

 _Reconnaissant des bruits de pas familiers se rapprocher, il renifla en essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Andrés s'arrêta à côté de lui, et déposa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Lui et Sergio s'étaient rencontrés à l'hôpital, ils y ont partagé la même chambre pendant un moment._

 _Droit comme un piquet, Andrés esquissa un léger sourire en regardant la photo sur le mur. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le père de son ami qui l'avait en quelque sorte pris sous son aile après avoir rencontré Sergio. Il n'était pas du genre à être sentimental, ayant été abandonné par ses parents à la naissance, Andrés prit vite l'habitude de ne se préoccuper que de lui et de ne pas vraiment s'attacher aux gens qu'il côtoyait ; mais Sergio, cet enfant un peu plus jeune que lui, était différent à ses yeux, sans trop savoir pourquoi pour la première fois de sa petite vie il s'était attaché à quelqu'un, et la relation qu'il entretenait avec son père l'avait également touché d'une certaine manière. Le petit Marquina, un garçon curieux, intelligent, passait son temps à lire et à apprendre des choses, et semblait partager une fascination pour l'art du braquage avec son père. Ce dernier lui racontait souvent les histoires de cambriolage qu'il voyait à la télé, et cette passion partagée peu commune, Andrés y fut rapidement sensible et s'y intéressa à son tour. Ce jour là _Jesús Marquina avait raconté aux deux jeunes qu'il était possible de rentrer dans cette fabrique et d'y imprimer son propre argent, sans voler personne, et avec un plan bien ficelé il était possible d'en ressortir riche sans blesser personne, il avait raconté cela avec enthousiasme, admiration, et une pointe de détermination qui n'avait pas échappé à Andrés.__

\- _Je veux le faire, déclara Sergio sur de lui._

\- _De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le jeune qui lui faisait face._

\- _J'irai braquer la Fabrique de la Monnaie et des Timbres._

 _Andrés leva un sourcil mais ne fut néanmoins pas étonné des intentions de son ami. Alors que n'importe quel enfant apprenant que son père était un voleur de renom et un criminel expérimenté lui en voudrait et chercherait probablement à fuir cette vie, lui, voulait marcher dans ses traces._

\- _D'accord. Nous ferons ce braquage, répondit calmement Andrés._

 _Malgré leur jeune âge les deux jeunes étaient d'une maturité sans pareil, sans doute que les nombreuses épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées et les nombreuses difficultés qui les attendaient encore y étaient pour quelque chose. Sergio considérait son ami un peu comme son frère, le genre de grand frère distant et peu démonstratif aux premiers abords mais qui est là, tout le temps._

 _Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme, le premier depuis la mort de son papa._

Sergio était assis sur un tabouret du premier bar qu'il avait trouvé sur son chemin. Il ruminait, pensant à des souvenirs d'enfance, à Andrés, son père, Raquel… Il ne parvenait d'ailleurs pas bien à comprendre pourquoi elle était partie du jour au lendemain, sans lui en parler, était-ce prévu depuis quelques jours, semaines ou bien était-elle partie sur un coup de tête ? Lui en voulait-elle ? Reviendrait-elle ? Des questions qu'il se posait en boucle depuis maintenant trois semaines, et plus le temps passait, plus il s'égarait.

Il bu son troisième shot de lambanog cul-sec, l'alcool laissant une traînée brûlante étrangement agréable dans sa gorge. Il soupira en regardant autour de lui, Andrés aurait dû être là. Il était censé finir sa vie ici sur cette île paradisiaque avec lui. Il s'était souvent demandé s'il avait prévu dès le début de ne pas ressortir de la fabrique vivant ou non, le connaissant ce n'était pas impossible. Il aurait aimé lui parler une dernière fois, parler une dernière fois de leur vie, de ce qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble.

Et il pensa à Tokyo, Nairobi, Rio, Denver et Helsinki. Où était-il maintenant ? Il lui semblait se rappeler que Denver avait parlé des Caraïbes, Panama, était-il finalement parti là bas avec Monica ? Et les autres, que font-ils maintenant ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, le braquage paraissait si lointain et si proche à la fois, il se revoyait sortir de l'entrepôt avec le camion comme si c'était hier. Depuis que Rachel était partie il repensait à tout ça, toutes ces choses qui étaient enfouies jusque là et qui ressortaient maintenant.

Soudain il eut l'idée d'aller la trouver, en Espagne. Juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle, pour la voir, pour savoir si elle allait revenir. C'était risqué certes, même pas un an s'était écoulé depuis le braquage, mais faisable ; au cours de sa vie Sergio avait pris le soin de se faire des contacts un peu partout dans le monde, sur tous les continents. Il pensa notamment à deux hommes d'affaire chinois qu'il avait rencontrés en Europe des années auparavant, spécialistes du détournement de fond dans des entreprises partout dans le monde, ils ne se s'étaient jamais faits attraper. Il était sûr qu'ils l'aideraient à se rendre en Espagne le plus discrètement possible et à retrouver Raquel en toute sécurité.

Il sortit du bar deux ou trois heures plus tard, après quelques verres supplémentaires et rentra chez lui, non sans mal, avec l'idée ferme de retourner en Espagne.

Le lendemain matin Sergio fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à sa porte. Il se leva lourdement, migraineux, nauséeux, complètement décoiffé et vêtu d'un survêtement, peu présentable, il se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

\- Professeur !

Il sursauta en entendant ce surnom qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des mois et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, curieux mais inquiet.

Tokyo était là.

Il cru halluciner, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, six mois sans nouvelles et la voilà se tenant en face de lui, aux Philippines. Il était content de la voir, ils avaient un lien assez inexplicable, dès la première seconde ils ont tout de suite eu un attachement particulier, ils étaient en quelque sorte complémentaires : Tokyo était enfantine, têtue, spontanée et très impulsive alors que le professeur brillait par son intelligence mais restait un homme introverti et ce petit grain de folie qui faisait toute la beauté de Tokyo manquait à Sergio, trop rationnel. Ils s'entendaient alors très bien, chacun appréciant et enviant les qualités de l'autre et prenant parfois exemple l'un sur l'autre.

La jeune femme s'était coupé les cheveux courts, à la garçonne, dégageant son cou, sa nuque, et accentuant paradoxalement sa féminité ; ça lui donnait également un air plus sage, plus mature et plus doux, ça lui allait très bien.

\- Rio est mort.

* * *

 **Laissez-moi vos avis ( :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le 4** **e** **chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, des critiques constructives, vos avis, ça motive vachement pour écrire ! ^^**

* * *

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vol à main armée. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, il vous en sera commis un d'office.

Raquel débita sa tirade presque lassée en mettant les menottes à jeune voleur d'une vingtaine d'année.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour et il s'était passé bien des choses.

Elle avait eut une longue discussion avec son ami le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés au bar. Elle avait confié tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails à un Ángel méfiant au premier abord, mettant le pauvre homme à rude épreuve en tant que policier et en tant qu'homme n'ayant cessé d'éprouver malgré lui des sentiments amoureux pour l'inspectrice. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, ce qu'il avait finit par accepter après avoir bataillé en vain.

Durant un long et difficile interrogatoire Raquel avait raconté une vérité alternative : elle ne savait pas que Salva était le professeur quand elle l'avait fréquenté, elle ne s'était pas doutée de son implication dans le braquage jusqu'à ce jour au restaurant où elle comprit à qui elle avait à faire à la vue de ce cheveux orange égaré sur sa veste et en repensant à tout ce qu'elle savait du professeur et à ce qu'Ángel lui avait raconté à propos de Salva. Elle avait en effet commis l'erreur de n'en parler à personne et de s'en occuper seule, elle avait subi cette rage acharnée qui lui avait fait perdre toute raison, elle avait reconnu son manque de professionnalisme mais avait appelé à la compassion de ses collègues quand à la situation, c'était devenu une affaire personnelle. Mais elle s'était faite avoir par le braqueur armé qui l'avait maintenu prisonnière jusqu'au dernier instant, il avait fini par la libérer de ses menottes et était parti sous ses yeux, ainsi que Silene Oliveira, Ágata Jiménez, Aníbal Cortés, Ricardo Ramos et Yashin Dasáyev. Honteuse et traumatisée elle avait préféré fuir que d'affronter la réalité insupportable.

Avant ça Raquel Murillo avait toujours été un policier hors-pair, une inspectrice de renom respectée par ses collègues, elle avait toujours fait du très bon travail sans jamais n'avoir commis une erreur, la situation lui avait fait perdre la tête mais en aucun cas elle n'avait contribué à la fuite des criminelles, n'importe qui aurait eu des difficultés à réagir correctement, n'étaient-ce pas des circonstances atténuantes ?

Les charges contre elle finirent par être abandonnées et elle put réintégrer la police.

Depuis elle avait retrouvé une vie similaire à celle qu'elle avait connu avant le braquage, retrouvant le bonheur d'avoir sa fille auprès d'elle. Elle travaillait avec Ángel et passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, ils avaient l'habitude de boire un verre chez Hanoi en fin de journée, autour duquel ils discutaient de tout et de rien, profitant du plaisir d'être ensemble, plus proches que jamais.

[…]

Tous deux assis sur le canapé de Sergio, Tokyo racontait la mort de Rio à celui qu'elle considèrerait toujours comme son ange gardien.

La mère de Rio avait commencé à boire pendant le braquage, apprendre que son fils participait à l'un des plus gros braquages de l'histoire et retenait plus de soixante otages à l'aide d'armes lourdes l'avait complètement retournée, elle avait été déchirée entre l'inquiétude pour son enfant, la déception et la culpabilité, se sentant responsable en tant que mère. Elle avait sombré dans un désespoir profond quand les braqueurs, dont Aníbal, avaient pris la fuite. Inconsolable et sans nouvelles de son fils pendant plusieurs semaines elle comblait le manque avec de l'alcool, qu'elle buvait tous les jours dans des quantités de plus en plus importantes. Un soir comme un autre alors qu'elle avait trop bu, elle avait pris la voiture et avait eu un accident entraînant sa mort ainsi que celle d'un père et de sa fille.

Rio avait réussi à reprendre contact avec son père deux mois après le braquage, c'était alors qu'il avait appris le décès de sa mère, par un père veuf et en colère qui le tenait comme seul responsable et qui lui avait cruellement fait comprendre qu'il était mort à ses yeux, que ce n'était plus la peine de revenir.

C'était suite à ce drame que Rio s'était suicidé laissant Tokyo seule.

Le professeur peinait à croire à cette tragédie, alors qu'il essuyait une larme au coin de son œil il observait Tokyo qui semblait vidée de toute énergie.

\- Je n'ai pas de mots… murmura le professeur. Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais venir au moindre problème, tu aurais pu me rejoindre plus tôt tu sais, je n'imagine pas l'enfer que tu as vécu.

Le professeur serrait la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ces quatre derniers mois ?

Elle soupira et sembla chercher une réponse dans sa tête.

\- J'ai survécu, dit-elle presque froidement.

Le professeur la prit dans ses bras, l'étreinte s'éternisa et la jeune femme finit par laisser couler les larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenues pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, essayant de la rassurer.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Tokyo s'était calmée et releva la tête vers le professeur.

\- Et toi qu'as-tu fait ces six derniers mois ? demanda-t-elle timidement pour se changer les idées.

Sergio senti soudain un vent de culpabilité l'envahir : pendant qu'elle et Rio avait vécu les pires heures de leurs vies, lui, avait pris du bon temps avec une femme sur une plage de rêve.

Il lui raconta néanmoins, un peu gêné, sa vie sous les tropiques avec Raquel, lui confia qu'il pensait de plus en plus au braquage et du mal qu'il avait infligé indirectement à bon nombre de personnes.

Ils continuèrent à discuter du braquage, de Rio, de Berlin, de la vie et de la mort, de tout et de n'importe quoi.

A la fin de la journée Sergio proposa à Tokyo de lui montrer un coin splendide où il avait l'habitude d'aller surtout depuis que Raquel était partie.

Il avait acheté un petit bateau qu'il gardait au port, il l'y emmena et ils partirent en mer.

Tokyo était admirative et regardait autour d'elle en silence, appréciant le dégradé rouge-orangé du ciel avec une teinte rose par endroit et le rendu époustouflant du reflet du coucher de soleil sur l'eau. Elle fut déconcentrée dans sa contemplation quand elle entendit un dauphin siffler, la faisant sursauter, elle tourna la tête et aperçut non loin de là l'animal sauter hors de l'eau. Elle regarda le professeur qui lui fit un sourire sincère, elle éclata alors de rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens, Rio et Berlin étaient morts et ils étaient là, assis dans un bateau au milieu de nul part à regarder des dauphins jouer dans l'eau. Elle eut comme l'impression de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, comme assommée par la beauté et la pureté qui l'entourait, elle n'avait jamais vu un cadre pareil, elle n'imaginait même qu'il en existe, c'était un rêve.

\- Ici tout est différent, commença le professeur l'air pensif. On est seul au milieu d'une mer qui s'étend à perte de vue, on n'a aucun autre choix que de profiter du spectacle, tout nous parait petit et dérisoire, on se sent minuscule et ça fait du bien. On a tous besoin de se rappeler de temps en temps que nous ne sommes pas grand-chose par rapport au monde qui nous entoure, on passe notre temps à penser à notre petite vie et à nos problèmes, on ne supporte plus d'être inactif alors on chercher sans arrêt une quête digne d'intérêt pour trouver un sens à notre vie, mais c'est en agissant ainsi que l'on oublie de vivre ici au milieu de la mer je ne suis plus Sergio ou le professeur, et tu n'es plus Tokyo ou Silene, nous sommes des êtres parmi tant d'autre, nous sommes simplement vivants.

Comme d'habitude Tokyo buvait ses paroles, il lui avait manqué, son ange gardien.

Ils passèrent la soirée sur le bateau, Sergio expliqua à Tokyo que Raquel était partie depuis plusieurs semaines et qu'il avait prévu d'aller la retrouver, et malgré de fermes protestations de la part du professeur, Tokyo pris la décision de venir avec lui en Espagne, puisqu'elle n'avait « rien d'autre à faire ».

[…]

Quelques jours plus tard, Raquel et Ángel étaient assis à une table du bar discutant de leur dernière affaire.

\- Non mais vraiment il faut être plus que stupide pour retourner sur les lieux le lendemain de son crime parce qu'on a oublié sa montre ! Rigola Ángel.

\- Au moins ça nous aura bien facilité la vie.

\- Ca c'est clair ! Ah si tous les braquages pouvaient se dérouler de cette manière…

Raquel releva la tête vers lui un sourcil levé, il avait fait allusion à celui de la Fabrique, ils en parlaient très peu, comme si le sujet était à éviter à tout prix, elle était surprise que ça lui échappe, elle prit ça comme un effet de l'alcool et sourit.

\- Bon et bien je vais rentrer moi, je n'ai pas envie de me faire sermonner par ma femme parce que je suis encore rentré trop tard ! Dit-il en se levant.

Raquel pouffa de rire et le suivit, ils sortirent du bar et Ángel s'arrêta, il fit face à Raquel.

\- Je voulais te dire Raquel, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, je tiens vraiment à toi, je suis content que tu sois revenu.

L'inconvénient avec Ángel quand il avait trop bu, c'était que ces sentiments enfouis refaisaient surface. Pourtant dans la vie de tous les jours il ne pensait plus à Raquel de cette façon, il était heureux d'être avec sa femme, il l'aimait et n'aurait changé ça pour rien au monde.

Raquel lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue. Quand elle se recula Ángel la retient et se pencha rapidement vers elle pour l'embrasser, Raquel eu un moment de flottement en sentant les lèvres de son ami sur les siennes, elle reprit ses esprits et le repoussa le plus gentiment possible en tournant la tête. Elle vit alors un homme qui les regardait intensément. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement et vint s'adresser à l'inspectrice.

\- Raquel…

Elle détailla l'homme et manqua de s'évanouir. Il était là, il avait laissé tomber son épaisse barbe ébène, ne portait plus de lunettes et s'était même coupé un peu les cheveux, vêtu d'un sweet à capuche, et d'un jean délavé elle le reconnaissait à peine, mais c'était bien lui.

Le cerveau pourtant si productif du professeur sembla s'arrêter d'un seul coup, son cœur rata un battement, il déglutit difficilement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de regarder, était-ce bien Raquel et Ángel, avait-il bien vu ? Venaient-ils réellement de s'embrasser ?

Raquel sortit son arme de service et la pointa sur le professeur sans attendre.

\- Sergio Marquina, tu es en état d'arrestation pour collaboration au braquage de la fabrique national de monnaie et timbre. Tu as le droit de garder le silence. Si tu n'en choisis pas un, un avocat te sera commis d'office, si tu désires voir un juge, tu seras alors transféré au tribunal. Je vais t'emmener au commissariat où tu seras placé en garde à vue. Tu as bien compris tes droits ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Juste un petit rappel : les passages en italique sont des flashbacks, c'est mieux de le savoir ^^  
**

 **Enjoy (:**

* * *

 _Sergio était allongé dans son lit, fixant le plafond le regard vide, ses mains reposant sur son ventre, aux côtés de son amante tournée vers lui, qui jouait du bout des doigts avec les poils de son torse._

\- _Tokyo est quelqu'un de bien mais elle n'en a pas conscience, je crois qu'elle a vraiment une mauvaise image d'elle-même, et qu'elle n'arrivera pas à s'épanouir tant qu'elle aura cette vision d'elle, elle est très émotive et impulsive, elle donne un peu l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement mais je pense qu'elle a simplement besoin d'être soutenue, la solitude n'est pas faite pour elle. Rio est donc parfait pour elle, il est jeune c'est sûr mais peut-être que c'est ce genre de personne qu'il lui faut, quelqu'un d'insouciant, plein d'espoir et complètement dévoué à elle, ce garçon a vraiment l'air d'être éperdument amoureux d'elle._

 _Il regarda Raquel en soupirant._

\- _Cette fameuse règle… C'est la première chose que je leur ai dit : pas de relations personnelles._

 _Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front._

\- _J'avoue que j'étais un peu en colère quand j'ai compris qu'ils se fréquentaient secrètement, et j'ai pensé sur le moment que j'avais fait une erreur en les mêlant à tout ça, surtout Rio. Il manquait réellement de maturité au début, je craignais m'être trompé et ne tenais pas à l'impliquer plus que ça, mais Tokyo a réussi à me convaincre, et elle n'avait pas tord._

 _Quelle hypocrite j'ai pu faire, ajouta-t-il en rigolant._

 _Il prit la main de Raquel dans la sienne et la regarda tendrement._

\- _Puis il y avait Helsinki et Oslo, les inséparables. Je ne les connaissais pas très bien personnellement. Je sais qu'ils ont fait la guerre ensemble, ils étaient très dévoués et s'appliquaient à faire en sorte que tout se passe comme prévu, je leur faisais pleinement confiance._

 _Il détourna le regard pour fixer à nouveau le plafond et lâcha la main de Raquel._

\- _Quand Oslo est mort Helsinki a été incroyable. Ils étaient vraiment très proches, c'est une partie de lui qu'il a perdu._

 _Il respira profondément, le cœur lourd._

\- _Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas bizarre de parler de ça ? Demanda le professeur, inquiet._

\- _Sergio, dit-elle en passant la main dans son cou. Continue, ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant._

\- _Nairobi est une passionnée, elle est vraiment pleine de vie, je pense que l'ambiance aurait été bien différente sans elle, c'est une personne vraiment gentille, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir son caractère, s'amusa-t-il en pensant à certains moments passés avec elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle doit gérer un lourd passé qui lui pèse sur la conscience mais je trouve qu'elle s'en sort bien. C'est quelqu'un d'attachant._

 _Un brin nerveux, il s'assit sur le lit et pris son amante dans ses bras, laissant sa main se perdre dans ses cheveux._

\- _J'avais recruté uniquement Moscou initialement, mais il voulait que Denver, son fils, participe aussi, j'ai accepté. Ils étaient très proches, c'était vraiment touchant de les voir ensemble. Une fois après un repas ils se sont mis à chanter et à danser._

 _Il sourit à ce souvenir._

\- _Denver jouait un peu le rôle du clown de la classe. Lui aussi c'est un bon gars, mais parfois il ne réfléchit pas assez, ce qui l'a souvent mené à des situations délicates. Je suis content qu'il ait rencontré Mónica, elle a l'air d'être une femme bien et je pense que grâce à elle Denver à enfin une chance dans la vie de s'épanouir, il fera un excellent père._

 _Il lança un regard furtif à Raquel, qui lui en retourna un bienveillant._

\- _Et Moscou eh bien… C'était un homme bon, sincère le pauvre…_

 _Sa gorge se serra, il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase._

\- _Au début c'était juste pour un foutu braquage, mais quand on passe cinq mois coupé du monde à côtoyer les mêmes personnes tous les jours on finit fatalement par s'y attacher. On a finit par devenir une sorte de famille tu sais ? Ils savent tous très bien qu'ils pourront toujours compter sur moi en toute occasion, je leur dois énormément._

 _Raquel était impressionnée par l'attachement qu'il leur portait, elle n'avait pas saisi la profondeur de leurs relations, et elle s'était sentie incroyablement privilégiée d'avoir entendu tout ça._

 _Il prit une grand inspiration et se rallongea dans le lit, fit tourner Raquel sur elle-même et vint se coller contre son dos, la prenant dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, fatigué._

\- _Tu ne m'as pas parlé d'Andrés de Fonollosa ?_

 _Sergio rouvrit les yeux puis réfléchit longuement, Andrés..._

\- _Je le connaissais déjà avant, lâcha-t-il pour seule réponse en refermant les yeux._

 _Raquel sentit quelques larmes couler le long de sa nuque mais ne dit rien, c'était la première fois qu'il lui en racontait autant et ça l'avait touché, il les avait tous déjà plus ou moins mentionné plusieurs fois mais il n'avait encore jamais évoqué Andrés, sa curiosité la titillait mais elle le respecta, espérant en savoir plus un jour._

\- Tu es en état d'arrestation pour collaboration au braquage de la fabrique national de monnaie et timbres. Tu as le droit de garder le silence. Si tu n'en choisis pas un, un avocat te sera commis d'office, si tu désires voir un juge, tu seras alors transféré au tribunal. Je vais t'emmener au commissariat où tu seras placé en garde à vue. Tu as bien compris tes droits ? Déclara-t-elle très professionnelle.

Des tonnes d'images défilèrent dans l'esprit du professeur, qu'était-il en train de se passer ?! Il avait été comme assommé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il regardait Raquel incrédule, cette dernière ne laissait rien transparaître, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise et Ángel, il n'aurait vraiment pas pensé qu'il se réveillerait un jour, c'était trop pour lui d'un coup. Il n'essaya même pas de résister quand le policier lui passa les menottes, Raquel baissa son arme.

Avec un effort surhumain il parvint à reprendre ses esprits quelques secondes.

\- Raquel laisses moi te parler s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en accusant Ángel du regard.

Etait-ce un piège ? Etait-ce prévu ? Avait-elle pris cette décision aux Philippines ?

\- Raquel s'il te plaît !

Celle-ci ne répondit toujours pas.

\- Tais-toi et monte dans la voiture, lui ordonna Ángel.

\- Non, non, je veux d'abord parler à Raquel, seul, répondit-il en le fusillant du regard.

Raquel releva son pistolet vers lui, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu l'as entendu, monte dans la voiture.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait plongé dans la gueule du loup la tête la première, il avait complètement baissé sa garde avec elle, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, il paniquait. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait même pas l'air en colère, il ne la reconnaissait plus.

\- Putain Raquel !

Celle-ci resta stoïque.

Ángel s'approcha de lui et, amusé, lui chuchota « ça fait mal ? », l'inspectrice lui lança un regard plus que réprobateur. Il baissa les yeux et poussa le professeur vers la voiture, qui finit par se laisser faire, perdu, abattu.

Le trajet lui paru interminable, le silence régnait dans la voiture. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il était en train de faire un cauchemar, s'il allait se réveiller aux Philippines aux côtés de Raquel.

\- Tu es avec lui maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

Raquel ne répondit rien et resta concentrée sur la route tandis qu'Ángel, gêné, lui jeta un regard furtif.

\- _Où sont-ils partis ? Demanda Suárez._

\- _Je ne sais pas, Sergio Marquina et Yashin Dasáyev sont montés dans un camion, les autres sont partis de l'autre côté, je crois qu'ils sont tous allés dans des directions différentes. Répondit Raquel, docile._

\- _Et où sont-ils maintenant ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas._

 _L'homme en charge de l'affaire soupira en regardant Raquel._

\- _Pourquoi tu ne les as pas suivis ?_

\- _Il y avait d'autres hommes, probablement originaires d'Europe de l'est, j'étais menottée et j'avais leurs armes braquées sur moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. Ils sont partis en dernier, juste après m'avoir libéré, je n'étais pas armée mais eux si, ça aurait été de la folie de me lancer à leur poursuite ! Se défendit la blonde._

 _Suárez soupira une nouvelle fois en regardant Ángel, adossé contre le mur._

\- _Ecoute tu sais très bien que je ne suis et n'ai jamais été de leur côté, ça fait des heures que je te le répète… Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs d'accord ? Mais je ne mérite pas d'aller en prison, j'ai beaucoup souffert de cette histoire, je veux simplement tirer un trait là-dessus et retrouver mon travail, c'est tout ce que je demande._

 _Raquel commençait à fatiguer, des heures et des heures qu'elle répétait la même chose en boucle, elle était à deux doigts de les supplier, elle commençait à craindre pour la suite des évènements._

 _Le policier sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire la laissant seul avec Ángel et revint quelques minutes plus tard._

\- _Bon d'accord, lança-t-il sèchement._

 _Elle écarquilla les yeux, c'était enfin fini ?_

\- _Tu réintégreras les forces de l'ordre mais à une seule condition._

\- _Laquelle ?_

\- _Livre nous le professeur et sa bande, déclara l'homme._

\- _Je ne peux pas faire ça, je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas où ils étaient !_

\- _C'est la seule et unique condition._

\- _Ils sont sans doute tous parti dans un endroit différent comment veux-tu que je fasse ?! Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! Tu as passé ces derniers mois à essayer de les trouver non ? Si tu n'as pas réussi qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je peux moi ? Ce n'est pas possible._

 _Raquel commençait à s'énerver et tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher. Ángel assistait à la scène impuissant, il aurait aimé soutenir Raquel, lui porter secours mais il aurait probablement empiré les choses._

 _Suárez la fixait durement._

\- _Très bien. Donne-moi trois mois et tu auras Sergio Marquina._

\- _Un mois._

\- _Ce n'est pas assez, je n'ai strictement aucune idée d'où il est !_

\- _Un mois._

 _Raquel soupira, énervée. Elle lança un regard à son ami qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux d'accepter. Elle avait rarement été aussi patiente. Elle prit sur elle comme jamais et finit par accepter le marché._

\- _Un mois, d'accord. Céda-t-elle sans même le regarder._

 _Il déposa sur la table devant elle une arme, une plaque et un micro._

 _Elle releva les yeux vers lui._

\- _C'est une blague j'espère._

 _Il la fusilla du regard, lui glaçant le sang, elle sentait bien qu'elle jouait avec ses nerfs et respira profondément, elle avait beau détester être traitée comme ça, elle savait qu'elle devait accepter de se faire toute petite pendant un temps, elle avait déjà de la chance d'avoir réussi à aller aussi loin._

 _Elle se leva, rangea sa plaque, accrocha son arme à sa ceinture et s'empara du micro._

L'inspectrice se gara devant la gendarmerie. Le professeur devint encore plus tendu si c'était encore possible.

\- Raquel je t'en pris écoute moi, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça, je n'y crois pas..

Elle pointa son arme sur lui avec un air irrité cette fois-ci.

\- Tu la fermes maintenant c'est compris ? La jeune femme s'emporta.

Incrédule il abandonna, de toute façon à quoi bon, elle ne semblait définitivement pas décidée à l'écouter, elle avait apparemment préféré retrouver son poste que rester avec lui, ça semblait clair, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il se demandait si elle était partie de Puerto Princesa avec cette intention, il se sentait trahi. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, à lui qui calculait tout, il s'était fait prendre et ne maîtrisait plus rien.

« Putain de règle numéro un » pensa-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le 6** **e** **chapitre, je posterai le suivant demain soir, il devrait répondre à pas mal de vos questionnements )**

 **Merci Léa pour tes reviews, contente que ça te plaise, je pense que le prochain chapitre devrait te ravir ^^**

* * *

Tokyo faisait les cent pas, de plus en plus préoccupée. Ça faisait plus de quarante-huit heures qu'elle était sans nouvelles du professeur. Cela ne voulait pas forcément dire grand-chose, il lui avait expliqué qu'il ignorait combien de temps il mettrait pour la rejoindre, la seule consigne qu'il lui avait donné était de repartir aux Philippines s'il n'était pas revenu au bout d'une semaine. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être long une semaine quand on se trouve dans un pays où l'on est recherché pour avoir participé au plus gros braquage de l'histoire ! En plus il n'y avait rien à faire si ce n'est que regarder la télévision, cela dit c'était nettement moins marrant quand ils la regardaient pendant le braquage elle s'ennuyait à mourir et commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Certes le professeur était peu reconnaissable, bien sûr il avait des faux papiers en quantité, puis il a nombre de relation toutes plus utiles les unes que les autres, c'est un homme qui avait passé la majorité de sa vie à préparer ce coup, il paraissait évident que l'après était au moins aussi bien préparé non ? Mais qu'en était-il de son après à elle et aux autres, avait-il pensé à tout pour eux également ? Car si le professeur en connaissait un rayon dans ce domaine et était très entraîné, ce n'était pas leur cas, ils n'avaient pas tous eu la même éducation, ils étaient tous différents, et n'avait pas forcément l'aisance de Sergio.

Il leur avait dit que le plus dur était bien évidemment le braquage mais aussi la fuite, car même si le plan prévoyait qu'ils portent des masques et ne soient pas découverts, il y avait quand même de fortes probabilités que certains noms sortent et que certains d'entre eux soient identifiés, ce qui rendait la sortie déjà plus délicate.

Et bien sûr l'imprévu, il y avait finalement eu beaucoup d'imprévu : Oslo, Moscou, Berlin et maintenant Rio. Tokyo grimaça, tout s'était passé si vite, elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Elle soupira en s'arrêtant de marcher et s'assit sur le sofa. Elle détailla l'endroit pour la centième fois. Il leur avait dégotté une planque dans un bâtiment miteux laissé à l'abandon, une planque facile et bien trouvée certes, mais pour être honnête elle doutait un peu de la solidité de l'immeuble. Ils étaient dans les caves, sans fenêtre, sans lumière naturelle, il y avait quelques flaques d'eau par terre, l'endroit lui rappelait forcément le hangar que le professeur occupait pendant le braquage, c'est à croire qu'il fuyait le confort comme la peste. Seuls un sofa rouge, un mini frigo, une télévision et une plaque électrique posés à même le sol, donnaient vie à la pièce. Il y avait également une pile de matelas au fond de la pièce qui d'après leur état, avait probablement été récupéré dans une décharge. Une seule et unique ampoule qui menaçait de s'éteindre à chaque instant éclairait difficilement l'endroit. Le seul point positif était qu'il y avait une porte à côté de la pile de matelas menant un escalier ouvert sur l'extérieur, elle pouvait donc quand même aller respirer l'air frais de temps en temps.

C'était quand même un comble, être obligée de rester enfermée dans un tel endroit pour une jeune femme qui possédait plusieurs centaines de millions d'euros !

Mais malgré tout elle préférait être là, elle avait passé des mois infernaux après le suicide de Rio, qui lui fit revivre le décès de son premier fiancé. Elle avait finit par se sentir responsable, elle aurait dû laisser le professeur ne pas impliquer Rio là dedans comme il l'avait décidé, si elle n'était pas intervenue Rio serait sans aucun doute toujours en vie.

Il était temps que Sergio revienne, elle commençait à ruminer, et elle-même était consciente que plus elle passait de temps toute seule plus elle risquait de disjoncter.

Sergio Marquina était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire où il avait passé ces deux derniers jours. Il avait été très peu coopératif, l'homme avait un sang froid à toute épreuve.

Suárez rentra brusquement dans la pièce, Sergio le regarda un sourcil levé, la recherche d'un quelconque effet de surprise relevait du ridicule face au professeur.

\- J'imagine que vous ne vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à parler ? Demanda le policier.

\- Vous imaginez bien en effet.

\- Vous êtes stupide, vous le savez ça ?

\- Je suis sûr du contraire.

Suárez lui lança un sourire ironique et le fusilla du regard.

\- Avez-vous compris que si vous nous dites où sont vos petits copains votre peine pourrait en être grandement allégée ? Réessaya-t-il.

\- Je vous ai entendu oui.

\- Vous savez, vous jouez à qui est le plus fort Mr Marquina mais c'est vous qui êtes menotté et qui allez finir derrière les barreaux, seul et sans argent, et ce, le plus longtemps possible. J'y veillerai personnellement !

\- Je sais, répondit calmement le professeur.

Il n'avait rien prévu de cette arrestation et n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment sortir de là, il n'avait pas briefé Tokyo sur cette éventualité, par conséquent elle ne pourrait lui venir en aide, de plus, il craignait qu'elle finisse par se faire avoir également. Ça n'était pas censé se passer ainsi, normalement c'est lui qui devait venir porter secours aux autres et non l'inverse.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le bruit sec de la porte qui venait de claquer. Il était seul à nouveau. Des heures et des heures qu'il jouait à ce petit jeu avec lui, ça ne l'impressionnait guère, c'était irritant, il se hâtait presque d'aller en prison, ce serait probablement plus confortable.

Soudain Ángel entra dans la pièce. Sergio se redressa sur son siège et l'observa s'approcher pour s'assoir en face de lui.

Il observait l'homme en détail, il avait une cicatrice sur le joue gauche, séquelle du terrible accident de voiture dont il avait été victime, il boitait légèrement, lui faisant presque pitié.

Il y avait une tension palpable dans l'air, les deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup, et encore moins depuis les récents évènements.

Le professeur savait qu'il avait eu une liaison avec Raquel et qu'il était toujours en perpétuelle recherche d'attention de la part de sa collègue. De plus il s'était montré méfiant envers Salva dès le début et avait bien failli faire échouer tout le plan, uniquement par jalousie ! Et il était intimement persuadé que depuis le retour de Raquel il la montait contre lui, en profitant pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda le professeur.

\- Je suis marié, répondit sèchement l'homme.

C'était donc un non, si ça avait été le cas il l'aurait crié sur tous les toits. Qu'avait-il vu dehors devant chez Hanoi dans ce cas, ça c'était une question différente rien qu'y repenser lui donna la nausée.

\- C'est vous qui avez endommagé les freins de ma voiture ? Demanda fermement Ángel.

\- Non. Mais si je peux me permettre, je doute que votre accident se soit produit à cause de freins endommagés, je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt de votre taux d'alcoolémie qui crevait le plafond, vous êtes le seul responsable.

Il s'amusait à le provoquer ouvertement, qu'avait-il à perdre après tout ?

Raquel se tenait derrière le miroir sans tain depuis un moment, elle avait très peu dormi et assistait à chaque échange avec le professeur, elle le découvrait encore sous un nouveau jour. Il avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas avant, certes le professeur était déjà provocateur mais là il y avait de l'amertume, il ne cherche pas seulement à mettre mal à l'aise mais à faire sortir de ses gonds chaque personne lui adressant la parole, et il avait l'air de s'en amuser en plus de ça. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Probablement, il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, la trahison l'avait rendu agressif.

\- J'ai entendu le message que vous aviez laissé sur le répondeur de Raquel, c'est moi qui l'ai supprimé. Vous ne m'avez pas simplifié les choses. Tout ça pour quoi ? Je n'étais pas suspect, vous vous êtes méfié de moi parce que vous trouviez que j'étais trop proche de Raquel. Vous m'avez suivi chez moi uniquement par jalousie… Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose : vous n'aurez jamais la moindre chance avec elle, elle est trop bien pour vous, elle a peut-être couché avec vous une fois parce qu'elle était ivre, ou bien désespérée, vous devriez..

\- ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT, hurla Ángel en tapant son poing sur la table.

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce pour retrouver Raquel.

\- Ce mec est véritable connard ! Je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! Vociféra l'homme hors de lui avant de repartir en claquant la porte.

Raquel soupira et se dirigea vers la salle, il était temps qu'elle y aille. Elle fut prise d'une hésitation avant de rentrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, elle appréhendait la confrontation, étant donné ce qu'elle venait de voir elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir face à elle.

Elle passa la porte et entra doucement dans la pièce. Le professeur releva la tête vers elle, s'en suivit une longue discussion silencieuse. Il était vraiment différent sans ses lunettes, sa barbe, sa chemise et sa cravate, il paraissait bien plus jeune, ça lui fit tout drôle.

Raquel était debout adossée contre la porte et soupira.

\- La fois où tu as mangé chez moi avec ma mère, tu y étais venu pour effacer le message d'Ángel ? Demanda-t-elle connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

Il hocha la tête. Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Quand tu me regardes tu vois une femme battue ?

Il la regarda intensément.

\- Non.

Elle releva la tête en haussant un sourcil.

\- Quand je te regarde je te vois toi.

Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche en avançant lentement vers lui et sorti le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert aux Philippines, elle le contempla une dernière fois avant de le poser sur la table elle s'appuya dessus et croisa le regard de Sergio, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, il semblait perdu, il était tellement toujours dans le contrôle, elle ne le reconnaissait pas du tout, deux inconnus se cherchant sans parvenir à se retrouver. Elle fit glisser le pendentif vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi, déclara-t-elle.

Sergio le prit et le regarda incrédule avec de lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Raquel…

\- Tu devrais te calmer, insulter tout le monde ne changera rien à ta situation, dit-elle calmement.

Pour la première fois elle avait l'ascendant sur lui, sur le professeur, puisque c'était le masque qu'il portait ce jour là.

Elle sortit de la pièce non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil.

\- _Oh mon dieu Ángel !_

 _L'homme qui avait un regard assez dur laissa échapper un sourire malgré lui, il prit sa main et la serra en soupirant._

\- _Comment tu vas ? Questionna Raquel._

\- _Mieux, bien, je m'en suis remis. Et toi comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment que l'on ne t'a pas vu ici…_

\- _Viens, on va marcher._

 _Le policier accepta et la suivit, dubitatif._

 _Elle lui raconta tout, comment elle avait compris que Salva était le professeur, comment elle l'avait retrouvé, puis comment elle était finalement partie avec lui, elle se montra aussi honnête qu'elle le pouvait et raconta tout dans les moindres détails._

\- _Tu es amoureuse de lui ?_

\- _Evidemment, elle n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir, elle avait arrêté de se mentir._

\- _Pourquoi as-tu des doutes alors ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué…_

\- _Ecoute Raquel, je pense que tu réfléchis trop, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me coûte de te dire ça mais tu viens de passer six mois avec cet homme, avec celui que tu aimes, tu ne devrais pas te focaliser sur le rôle qu'il a joué pendant cinq jours avant ça, en plus il n'a pas fait que te mentir pendant ces quelques jours et puis personne n'est parfait._

 _Ángel n'en revenait pas lui-même de dire ça, il n'était pas fan du personnage mais Raquel semblait vraiment tenir à lui._

\- _Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est qu'il n'y a rien de compliqué, je comprends pourquoi tu as pris peur c'est normal mais ne passe pas à côté s'il est vraiment ce que tu veux, il est un peu spécial, probablement aussi un peu détraqué mais il n'est pas Alberto d'accord ?_

 _Raquel fut surprise d'entendre ça, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il la pousserait dans les bras de Sergio._

\- _Je ne veux que ton bonheur Raquel, et visiblement ce type là il te rend heureuse, alors arrête de chercher des excuses et profite._

 _D'un coup elle se sentait bête, il avait raison, elle aimait cette homme, énormément, elle voulait être avec lui il avant tant fait pour elle, elle se sentait capable de faire des sacrifices également, elle ne voulait que son bonheur._

\- _Hey, Ángel, merci…_

 _Son regarde en dit long, elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante, elle savait que leur amitié était compliqué pour lui._

\- _Tu sais Raquel je songe de plus en plus à démissionner._

\- _Ah ? Pourquoi ? Questionna la concernée, surprise._

\- _Je ne sais pas, ce boulot, ce n'est plus ce que j'ai envie de faire, j'ai envie de faire d'autres choses tant que je le peux encore._

 _Elle hocha la tête, c'est vrai que nos priorités ont tendance à changer quand on frôle la mort._


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà LE chapitre ^^ ! Jusque là j'avais 4 chapitres d'avance sur ce que je publiais pour garantir au mieux la cohérence de l'histoire mais là je n'en ai plus que 2 d'avance, je peine un peu à écrire les derniers, le rythme de publication sera alors peut-être légèrement diminué auquel cas je m'en excuse !**

 **Enjoy ! ( :**

* * *

Le professeur avança dans le long couloir de la prison, l'air éteint. Il portait une combinaison orange similaire à celle que portaient les braqueurs, les mains menottées dans le dos il se sentait impuissant. Comment était-il arrivé ici, que s'était-il passé ? Une avalanche de questions toujours sans réponses alourdissait son esprit. Il pensait pourtant connaître Raquel, son comportement face à lui la veille l'avait laissé sans voix, que pensait-elle ?

\- C'est ta cellule, lui dit-elle en lui enlevant ses menottes.

Elle avait tenu à l'y emmener personnellement, peut-être par vengeance après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, peut-être pour se délecter de la mine déconfite du professeur lorsqu'elle l'enferma derrière les barreaux.

Il regarda la minuscule pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : deux lits superposés, des toilettes et un lavabo. C'était tout. Enfin non, il y avait également un homme un peu grassouillet ronflant sur le lit du bas, « génial » se dit-il, il détestait dormir en hauteur. En quatre pas il atteignit le mur du fond et il regarda par la minuscule fenêtre, quoi qu'il ne fût pas certain qu'on puisse qualifier ça de fenêtre. Il s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol, il s'assit en tailleur et regarda le couloir vide. Quelle vie !

Il sortit le pendentif de Raquel de sa tenue et le contempla brièvement, il était surpris qu'elle l'ait laissé le garder, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la police de laisser ce genre d'objet en possession d'un détenu, peut-être avait-elle oublié, aussi étrange que ça paressait.

Jewelmer était une marque philippine de bijoux, de perle surtout, grand spécialiste de perles dorées, il avait absolument tenu à offrir à Raquel quelque chose de beau, de magnifique, qu'elle pourrait garder toute sa vie, et qu'il lui rappellerait tous ces instants qu'ils avaient partagé. Le lui rendre lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Il soupira et posa sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux, le bijou toujours en main. Il avait l'air bien bête maintenant, elle lui avait rendu sans un mot, était-ce dans le but de le faire souffrir ? Etait-ce une revanche personnelle ? Il se dit que de toute façon même si c'était le cas il l'avait mérité, sans l'ombre d'un doute. C'était réussi en tout cas, l'homme était brisé. Privé de liberté, privé d'amour, privé de tout. Et Tokyo qui l'attendait en plus de ça, il culpabilisait, elle avait une foi inébranlable en lui, il haïssait l'idée de la décevoir, de décevoir qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il pensa à Andrés et s'en voulu de plus belle, il n'aurait sûrement pas cautionné ça. « L'amour ça ne fonctionne pas, dès que la femme met son enfant au monde il devient sa priorité numéro un et le couple vole en éclat », il sourit douloureusement en pensant à ce que répétait souvent Berlin, il n'avait jamais été d'accord avec ça mais finalement, c'était bien lui qui avait raison.

Il entendit une sonnerie stridente retentir et les portes grillagées s'ouvrirent. Son compagnon de cellule se redressa rapidement et le remarqua là, assis par terre.

\- Moi c'est Alejandro. C'est l'heure d'aller manger, tu viens ? Lui demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

\- Sergio. J'arrive, dit-il en se relevant, glissant le pendentif discrètement dans sa combinaison.

Alejandro n'avait pas l'air d'un homme nerveux cherchant les problèmes, il était là pour faire son temps et se moquait pas mal de ce qu'il se passait au tour de lui, c'était un solitaire. Le professeur pouvait s'estimer heureux sur ce point au moins.

Il sortit sans grande conviction de la chambre et se dirigea vers le couloir, suivant celui qui dormait quelques secondes auparavant.

Il arriva dans la cafeteria, il y avait une trentaine de petites tables carrées, avec cinq tabourets par table. Il soupira à nouveau, il n'y avait même pas passé une journée qu'il déprimait déjà, et dire que quelques jours auparavant il était sous les tropiques, riche et tranquille.

Il prit sa place dans la queue et attendit son tour comme tout le monde, on lui servit une espèce de mixture brunâtre qui lui provoqua un haut le cœur. Il avait des migraines avec ce brouhaha incessant.

Il se dirigea vers une table jusqu'alors inoccupée et s'assit en regardant son plateau repas. Il n'avait définitivement pas faim.

Il fut surpris par une main qui s'était posée sur son épaule avec hésitation, il se retourna et se retrouva face à face à Denver.

\- _Tu sais Raquel je songe de plus en plus à démissionner, déclara Ángel._

\- _Ah ? Pourquoi ? Questionna la concernée, surprise._

\- _Je ne sais pas, ce boulot, ce n'est plus ce que j'ai envie de faire, j'ai envie de faire d'autres choses tant que je le peux encore._

 _Elle hocha la tête, c'est vrai que nos priorités ont tendance à changer quand on frôle la mort._

\- _Je te comprends parfaitement, je ressens un peu la même chose. Tu sais Sergio m'a parlé du braquage, notamment des braqueurs. Et je ne sais pas… ça m'a fait bizarre, c'est comme si on oubliait qu'il s'agissait d'êtres humains, avec leur histoire, leurs problèmes, leur caractère, c'était assez déstabilisant._

\- _Quand on fait ce métier depuis un moment on finit par se rendre compte qu'il y a une tendance à la déshumanisation, ajouta Ángel._

\- _C'est exactement ça, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas les gentils d'un côté et les méchants de l'autre, que mettre les soit disant méchants en prison comme ça, ça ne me convenait pas. Il m'a parlé de ses amis ce jour là, je ne les ai pas vu comme des braqueurs, je me suis même plus sentie mal qu'autre chose._

\- _Tiens à ce propos j'imagine que tu n'es pas au courant étant donné ta longue absence, Ricardo Ramos alias Denver a été incarcéré._

 _Raquel s'arrêta brusquement._

\- _C'est vrai ?! Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Raquel un peu choquée._

\- _Il a été retrouvé à Madrid quelques jours après le braquage bien amoché, apparemment Arturo Román, tu te rappelles le directeur de la fabrique ? Il l'aurait croisé un peu par hasard avec Mónica Gaztambide, je n'y crois pas beaucoup à ce hasard, et serait devenu fou, il aurait sévèrement battu Ramos qui a finit par riposter et lui rendre la pareille. Ils se sont tous les deux fait arrêter._

 _Elle resta sans voix. A son plus grand étonnement elle ne sentit pas la moindre once de satisfaction qu'un des braqueurs ait été arrêté. Elle repensa à ce qui lui avait confié le professeur, il lui avait définitivement fait revoir sa vision des choses._

\- _Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait cet effet mais en fait je trouve ça plutôt triste, dit-elle d'une petite voix._

 _Elle partagea avec Ángel ce qu'elle avait appris à propos des amis, de cette famille de cœur, de Sergio. Le policier écouta avec beaucoup d'intérêt ressentant à son tour une pointe de culpabilité quant à la haine qu'il avait pu ressentir pour les malfaiteurs._

 _[…]_

 _Le lendemain matin Raquel avait appelé Ángel et ils s'étaient retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard chez lui._

\- _Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Sergio serait effondré de savoir que Ricardo Ramos est en prison, et il va l'apprendre. Je trouve que ce n'est pas juste, ce jeune n'a jamais eu de chance dans la vie, il avait enfin les clés pour changer de vie…_

\- _Raquel, qu'est-ce que tu me dis là ? Interrogea son ami._

\- _Je veux le faire sortir de prison. Pour la seconde chance qu'il mérite, pour Sergio…_

 _L'homme manqua de s'étouffer avec son café._

\- _Es-tu réellement en train de dire, toi, Raquel Murillo, que tu veux faire évader un détenu ? L'air tropical t'a transformé en hippie ma parole ! C'est de la folie Raquel !_

\- _De toute façon tu sais comme moi que « le professeur » ne le laissera jamais en prison, dès qu'il l'apprendra il mettra un plan en place pour le faire échapper, peut-être même qu'il en a déjà un qui n'attend que d'être appliqué. Ce serait risqué pour tout le monde, si je l'aide, si on l'aide, en tant qu'agents de police, il y aura beaucoup moins de risque que ça tourne mal…_

\- _Ah parce qu'évidemment tu veux que je participe à tout ça ?_

 _L'homme éclata d'un rire nerveux, cette femme allait mener à sa perte._

 _Ángel avait changé depuis son accident, il était beaucoup plus détendu et avait arrêté de se torturer pour tout et n'importe quoi, aussi il se laissait moins marcher dessus, il avait pris confiance en lui et avait revu ses priorités._

\- _Mais Raquel, tu ne fais plus parti de la police et moi je vais la quitter, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ?_

 _La jeune femme sourit, il ne disait pas non._

\- _Tu pourrais attendre un peu avant de démissionner, et je pourrais réintégrer la police…_

\- _Hahaha à mon avis tu n'as aucune chance, ils en avaient gros sur la patate après ton départ tu sais ?_

\- _Je leur livrerai Sergio s'il le faut._

 _Ángel la regarda bouche bée._

\- _Je le connais, je sais que si je ne reviens pas rapidement aux Philippines, si je ne lui donne aucun signe de vie, il s'inquiétera et viendra me chercher. Si nécessaire je conclurai un marché avec la police : mon poste contre Sergio. Je l'arrêterai, on le mettra dans la même prison que Denver et de là on mettra en place leur évasion._

 _L'homme regarda Raquel surprit, elle voulait vraiment faire ça ?_

\- _Tu sais qu'on pourrait finir derrière les barreaux nous aussi ?_

 _Raquel sourit de plus belle, il avait dit « on »._

\- _Si le professeur et la grande majorité des braqueurs ont réussi à échapper à la taule je pense qu'on y arrivera aussi, Sergio sera de la partie, tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est intelligent et à quel point il pense à tout._

 _Ángel n'avait rien d'un aventurier, il n'avait jamais fait de folies dans sa vie, il ignorait ce qu'il était en train de se passer mais il ressentit de l'excitation monter au fond lui, finir sa carrière sur un coup comme ça était assez grisant._

\- _Je ne veux pas finir en prison, mais je ne veux pas être obligé de fuir je ne sais où dans le monde, j'aime ma femme il est hors de question que je l'abandonne._

\- _Ils ne sauront même pas que tu étais dans le coup Ángel…_

 _Raquel passa plusieurs heures à lui expliquer comment elle envisageait les choses, à essayer de le convaincre._

\- _Aie confiance en moi Ángel, aie confiance en lui._

 _La vérité était qu'il aurait accepté beaucoup plus rapidement si Sergio n'avait pas fait partie de l'équation. Il ressentirait toujours de la jalousie à son égard, et même une pointe de mépris. Mais son affection pour Raquel demeurait plus grande, il était prêt à tout pour elle, et l'idée faire un coup comme ça avec sa meilleure amie avant de tirer définitivement un trait sur la police l'exaltait._

\- _D'accord, céda-t-il sans trop savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait._

Les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, à la fois content et bien triste de se voir.

Denver lui raconta comment s'était passé son arrestation, on pouvait entendre la rage dans sa voix.

\- Je te jure que je finirai par tuer ce connard d'Arturo, lâcha-t-il en regardant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sergio suivit son regard et vit Arturo, seul, un œil au beurre noir et des points de suture à l'arcade. Il posa une main sur celle de Denver.

\- Ta colère finira par te tuer toi. Il n'en vaut pas la peine laisse tomber.

\- Laisser tomber ? s'exclama-t-il, c'est à cause de lui que je suis ici, je ne pourrai pas assister à la naissance d'Agustín, je ne verrai plus jamais Mónica !

Le professeur compatissait, et fut attendri d'apprendre qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler leur enfant comme Moscou.

\- J'allais l'épouser professeur ! Je lui ai acheté la bague la plus chère de toute la boutique, on était censé partir s'installer…

Le professeur n'écoutait plus, il repensa brusquement au pendentif que Raquel lui avait rendu. Ça n'avait aucun sens, les détenus n'ont pas le droit d'avoir ce genre d'objet sur eux ; et quand bien même Raquel aurait réellement oublié de le lui reprendre, ce qui était hautement improbable, pourquoi lui avait-elle rendu à ce moment là ? Et pourquoi avait-il été incarcéré dans la même prison que Denver ?

\- … de lui ! TOUT est à cause de lui je te dis !

Sergio ne tenait plus en place, il fallait absolument qu'il vérifie quelque chose.

\- Excuses-moi Denver, il... il faut que je retourne dans ma cellule, bredouilla-t-il.

Le jeune homme le regarda partir d'un pas pressé sans trop comprendre.

Sergio entra dans sa cellule, s'accroupi derrière les lits superposés, légèrement caché, et ressortit le pendentif de sa poche. Il l'observa en détail, et c'est là qu'il remarqua la perle dorée. Son cœur s'arrêta, elle était différente, on pouvait déceler une très fine rainure qui scindait la perle en deux moitiés égales. Il tenta d'abord de tirer dessus sans succès puis entreprit tant bien que mal d'en dévisser une des parties.

Emerveillé, il parvint à l'ouvrir et en sortit un petit papier qu'il déplia.

« Vous serez dehors dans moins d'une semaine, je porte un micro mais pas Ángel, on se voit bientôt, je t'aime. R. »


	8. Chapter 8

\- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

\- Ángel ira à ma place ce matin, je vais passer la journée avec ma fille.

L'agent l'écouta, lassé.

\- S'il te plaît Suárez, je ne pense pas mériter ce perpétuel jugement de ta part. D'accord j'ai fait une erreur, on en a déjà longuement discuté, je me suis excusée à chaque occasion mais je crois bien avoir fait mes preuves non ? Je t'ai promis que j'arrêterai le professeur et je l'ai fait, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Je porte un micro à chaque fois que je dois lui parler, tu as bien pu vérifier par toi-même que je n'ai rien à faire avec lui !

\- Et tu continueras à le porter jusqu'à qu'il aille au tribunal.

\- Peu importe, si ça peut te faire plaisir !

Raquel en avait marre, Suárez était vraiment tenace. Elle était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir parler à Sergio, elle avait hâte que tout se termine et qu'elle puisse enfin le retrouver.

L'inspectrice raccrocha le téléphone en soupirant, pressée que sa fille arrive.

Ángel avait décidé de ne pas l'interroger officiellement dans une salle d'interrogatoire mais d'aller le voir en tant que visiteur, le professeur n'était pas encore décidé à livrer ses acolytes, il voulait aller lui parler sans être enregistré afin de pouvoir lui faire peur, le bousculer un peu sans que la police n'y soit associé, c'est la raison qu'il donna à Suárez, qui accepta sans trop sourciller. Il nourrissait une haine incommensurable pour celui qui l'avait tant couvert de ridicule, haine partagée par la plupart des représentants des forces de l'ordre si ce n'est la totalité. Se montrer violent avec lui devant les gardiens de la prison ne représentait donc pas un gros problème pour Ángel.

Deux heures plus tard il était assis à une table dans la salle des visites de la prison. Il regardait les gens autour de lui, l'ambiance était assez pesante. Quand il vit le professeur s'approcher il se redressa sur sa chaise et le toisa. Ce dernier s'assit en face de lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Si Sergio savait maintenant que l'homme aidait Raquel à les faire s'évader le climat n'en demeurait pas moins glacial.

\- Je crois que je vous dois des excuses, lâcha difficilement le professeur.

\- Laissez tomber, je sais très bien que vous ne le pensez pas, répondit Ángel peinant à dissimuler sa colère.

Sergio se pencha légèrement vers lui et chuchota :

\- Si vous ne me supportez pas à ce point là, pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

\- Vous le savez très bien, elle est plus décidée que jamais.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle mérite mieux que moi.

\- Vous êtes brillant dites donc ! C'est évident qu'elle mérite mieux que vous, vous le savez très bien.

Sergio médita un instant sur ce point sans laisser paraître quoi que ce soit puis décida de changer de sujet.

\- Vous êtes déjà allé au Japon Ángel ? demanda innocemment le professeur et se repositionnant confortablement sur le dossier de son siège, détendu.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais en guise de réponse, à quoi jouait-il ? Même dans cette situation il continuait à faire le malin, il l'exaspérait tellement…

\- Il y a un petit café très sympa dans la capitale où y sont exposés des tableaux de Takashi Murakami, l'Andy Warhol japonais, vous l'aimez bien non ? Si vous passez dans le coin c'est au 84 rue des fleurs, ne me remerciez pas, s'amusa le professeur et lui lançant un sourire provocateur.

Ángel sentit la rage monter, il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il se leva brusquement, contourna la table et prit Sergio par le col de sa chemise le forçant à se lever.  
Les deux hommes étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le policier le fusilla de regard un instant, puis lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, faisant s'agenouiller le professeur, meurtri.

\- Hé ! Réprima un gardien négligemment.

Ángel le laissa là et sortit de la prison rapidement, énervé. Au moins il n'avait pas menti à Suárez, il l'avait un peu bousculé ; il n'avait néanmoins pas failli à sa mission qui était de faire discrètement passer un mot au détenu.

Une fois retournée dans sa cellule Sergio monta s'allonger dans son lit et sortit le papier qu'il avait caché dans sa manche.

« Demain 18h50. Deux gardiens dans le local de surveillance, on s'occupe de l'un d'entre eux, faites une diversion pour écarter l'autre qui sera seul pendant 10 minutes. Prenez les clés des vestiaires dans le local, changement de service à 19h. Je serai devant la prison pour vous récupérer. Tu me manques. »

[…]

Raquel et Ángel s'étaient retrouvés en fin d'après-midi chez Hanoi, comme à leur habitude.

\- Je sais, désolé c'était plus fort que moi, mais tu n'étais pas là, c'est comme s'ils savaient exactement quoi dire pour me rendre dingue ! Se défendit Ángel en reposant son verre un peu plus brutalement que voulu.

\- Tu peux te contenir non ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de le cogner, dit-elle sèchement.

Raquel était bien consciente que c'était difficile pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'énerver. Elle prit sur elle et respira profondément.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

\- A part me provoquer il n'a rien dit de spécial, il m'a parlé d'un café à Tokyo, il a une imagination ce type…

Raquel tressaillit, avait-t-il fait allusion à Tokyo ?

\- A Tokyo ? Quel café ? Pourquoi il t'a parlé de ça ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Il m'a dit qu'il y avait un café à Tokyo qui exposait des peintures d'un Andy Warhol japonais et m'a donné l'adresse, avoua-t-il gêné.

Elle comprit pourquoi Ángel n'avait pas su se retenir, il lui avait rappelé ce moment où pendant le braquage, le professeur avait écouté chacune de ses paroles… Elle se reconcentra et lui demanda un peu plus gentiment :

\- Quelle adresse ?

\- C'était 84 rue des fleurs je crois, pourquoi ?

\- Il essaye peut-être de nous dire où se trouve Tokyo, chuchota-t-elle, il veut qu'on y aille.

Elle rechercha l'adresse sur son téléphone.

\- C'est à vingt minutes, on y va ?

\- Maintenant ? Ça presse pas on peut y aller demain non ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir attendre.

\- Vas-y si tu veux moi je rentre chez moi, soupira-t-il.

Ángel était fatigué, il avait passé une dure journée et il n'était pas prévu dans le plan qu'il exsauce à chaque souhait du professeur.

Sergio et Denver étaient assis à une table en retrait et discutaient, à mi-voix.

\- Il y a un changement de service à 19h, demain on ira dans les vestiaires, on changera de vêtements en piochant au hasard dans des casiers et on partira en même temps qu'eux.

\- Ouais ça a l'air sympa mais comment on y accède aux vestiaires ?!

\- Laisses-moi finir, on trouvera les clés des vestiaires dans le local de surveillance des gardiens, et on accèdera aux vestiaires par ce même local. Il y a deux gardiens, Raquel en fera quitter un de son poste, la relève mettra environ dix minutes à arriver. On fera une diversion pour éloigner le deuxième gardien le temps qu'on y entre, qu'on prenne les clés et qu'on file aux vestiaires.

\- Et tu as une idée ?

\- C'est toi qui t'occupes du ménage du couloir demain non ?

\- Ouais mais je finis à 18h normalement, c'est un peu tôt pour tenter quelque chose…

\- Tu finiras à 18h30, tu laisseras la porte du local d'entretien ouverte, tu te serviras d'un balai et d'un seau en métal rempli à ras bord : tu caleras le balai en biais entre la porte et le seau posé au sol dont le poids sera largement suffisant pour la maintenir ouverte. Tu prendras soin de percer un tout petit trou en bas du seau qui se videra lentement ; il mettra environ vingt minutes à se vider complètement et une fois vidé la porte se referma en le renversant, ce qui provoquera un vacarme qui alertera le gardien.

Denver écoutait Sergio avec admiration, un sourire grandissant sur le visage.

\- Ouah professeur ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Doucement Denver… répondit-il en souriant. On quittera la salle à manger discrètement à 18h50 pour se faufiler dans le local des gardiens, on aura très peu de temps : quand le gardien se rendra compte de la supercherie il reviendra aussitôt, ça ne nous laissera que deux ou trois minutes tout au plus. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, tout compris, on va le faire ! …Tu finis pas tes frites ? Demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Raquel était arrivée à l'adresse communiquée par le professeur et entrait dans le bâtiment avec prudence, sa main sur son arme de service. Elle se dirigea vers le premier escalier sur sa droite et descendit les marches avec un brin d'appréhension, elle se retrouva face à une porte qui laissait filtrer un raie de lumière, lui indiquant qu'il y avait probablement quelqu'un derrière. Son cœur et sa respiration s'accélérèrent, elle saisit son arme et d'un grand coup de pied la défonça, se retrouvant face à face avec une jeune femme qui pointait elle aussi son pistolet vers sa tête.

\- Baisse ton arme ! Cria-t-elle, nerveuse.

Raquel baissa son arme et la déposa au sol lentement.

\- Tokyo, souffla-t-elle. Je suis avec vous, ne tirez pas, c'est Sergio qui m'a donné cette adresse.

La jeune femme la regarda incrédule.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On l'a arrêté.

Tokyo s'approcha et colla son arme sur sa carotide.

\- Ricardo Ram.. Denver ! Se corrigea-t-elle. Denver est en prison, on a fait ça pour le faire sortir de là, ils seront dehors demain.

Elle regarda l'inspectrice méfiante.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirais ?

Raquel jeta un coup d'œil vers son arme par terre en guise de réponse, Tokyo la prit et regarda le chargeur : elle n'était pas chargée.

Elle baissa son arme bien que toujours méfiante et exigea qu'elle lui raconte tout, ce que Raquel s'empressa de faire.

[…]

Le lendemain à 18h45 Raquel était dans sa voiture, très nerveuse, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle tendit une main vers le téléphone à carte prépayée qu'elle venait d'acheter et composa le numéro du gardien les mains tremblantes.

\- Oui allô, je suis infirmière à l'hôpital La Paix, je vous appelle car votre femme n'a pas eu le temps de vous contacter, le travail a commencé, le bébé ne devrait pas tarder à naître.

\- Oh mon dieu c'est vrai ? Je..je me dépêche ! Dites-lui que j'arrive tout de suite ! Bredouilla l'homme paniqué avant de raccrocher.

Elle respira un grand coup, on y était, elle avait rempli sa mission, c'était à eux de faire le reste maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'ils arrivent et entrent dans la voiture. Elle avait tellement peur, elle vivait les minutes les plus longues de sa vie.

Pendant ce temps le professeur et Denver s'avançaient vers le local des gardiens, sûrs d'eux. Ils s'apprêtaient à tourner dans le couloir où se trouvait la pièce quand ils furent interpellés.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Je vous ai vu quitter le repas après avoir passé la journée à faire des messes basses, dit l'homme en arrivant à leur hauteur.

\- Putain Arturito c'est pas le moment dégage de là ! S'énerva Denver en le repoussant.

Le fracas du saut métallique les fit sursauter.

\- Il faut y aller maintenant, chuchota le professeur, qui sentait le stress monter.

\- Aller où ? Questionna Arturo.

Il observa les deux hommes qui semblaient de plus en plus nerveux, se jetant des coups d'œil inquiets.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Vous allez vous barrer ?!

Ne sachant que faire Denver lui colla une droite et se retourna vers le local, complètement paniqué. Sergio observait la scène, dépassé, se sentant spectateur, ils n'auraient pas le temps, ils allaient se faire prendre.

\- Espèce de connard, cria Arturo.

\- Hé vous trois les mains sur la tête, à genou !

Un gardien marchait vers eux d'un pas pressé.

\- Merde ! Jura le professeur.

\- Putain Arturito je te jure que je vais te tuer, tu vas crever tu m'entends ?!

\- A genou j'ai dit !

Ils s'exécutèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les trois ? Vous refaites ça et vous finissez au trou !

Sergio et Denver se regardèrent consternés pendant qu'un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Arturo Román.

* * *

 **PS : le plan d'évasion est tiré d'un épisode de Mentalist (saison 7 épisode 2), je l'avais trouvé drôlement astucieux !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolée vous allez probablement me détester mais ne partez pas, il reste encore trois chapitres… ! ^^**

* * *

\- Je suis désolé Raquel mais tu devrais rentrer maintenant, il est 22h…

\- Je ne peux pas. On ne sait jamais ! Peut-être qu'ils ont été retardé, s'ils sortent et que je ne suis pas là tout ça n'aura servi à rien !

\- Mais enfin ça fait déjà trois heures que tu attends là tu ne vas quand même pas passer la nuit dans ta voiture !

\- Je ne peux pas partir Ángel, je ne peux pas…

\- J'arrive… soupira-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Raquel était à bouts de nerfs, les yeux rivés sur la sortie, comme si Sergio et Denver allaient miraculeusement apparaître. Elle tremblait, son cœur battait à tout rompre depuis plusieurs heures, une violente migraine l'empêchait de réfléchir et ses yeux la faisaient souffrir. Elle ne pensait qu'au plan, enfoncée dans le déni elle attendait comme convenu dans sa voiture.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ángel arriva et se gara derrière elle.

Elle le fit monter à côté d'elle.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un sac en papier venant d'un restaurant chinois non loin de là.

Elle regarda distraitement le sac.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Ça je m'en moque, tu manges.

L'inspectrice ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard toujours rivé vers la prison.

\- Hé Raquel !

Elle sursauta et le regarda, les yeux rouges.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?!

Elle soupira en détournant à nouveau le regard.

\- Merci d'être venu Ángel, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé, désolée si je ne suis pas d'humeur mais j'ai une mission là.

\- Mais non ! Putain Raquel ! cria l'homme en lui prenant le bras le faisant sursauter. Tu deviens folle là, ça fait trois heures qu'ils auraient dû sortir, tu attends quoi ? C'est fini maintenant, ils ont échoué d'accord ? Ils ne sortiront pas ! Ça ne sert à rien de rester là, on a essayé on a pas réussi c'est le jeu.

Elle le dévisageait démunie, les larmes commencèrent à monter humidifiant ses yeux qui en avaient cruellement besoin.

\- Je suis désolé Raquel…

Il glissa sa main sur la sienne et la caressa lentement.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il avait le cœur brisé de la voir comme ça.  
Elle renifla et retira sa main, puis sortit de la voiture, suivit par Ángel.

\- Raquel parle moi s'il te plaît.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es venu toi ?! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Tu n'es pas censé avoir une femme que tu aimes ? Tu t'attends à quoi au juste ? T'as pas encore compris que ça servait à rien ?

Elle devenait agressive, elle était au bord de l'explosion.

L'homme qui avait en général beaucoup de mal à gérer ses émotions respira profondément et tenta tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa colère.

\- Elle a demandé le divorce, déclara-t-il sèchement. Écoute je sais qu'il n'y a que ce manipulateur malsain qui compte pour toi mais je suis là moi, et peu importe ce que tu penses de moi je ne te laisserai pas seule ici, si tu veux passer la nuit ici d'accord, je m'en fou, je n'ai plus rien à perdre moi ! Tu veux m'insulter vas-y, mais c'est pas ma faute si ton putain de professeur est en taule !

Elle fondit en larme.

\- C'est de la mienne... parvint-elle à articuler.

\- Mais non ! Non ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est la sienne à lui, t'y es pour rien toi !

Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à qu'elle finisse par se calmer.

\- Tu veux bien qu'on mange maintenant ? J'ai faim moi, plaisanta-t-il.

Il la fit monter sur la banquette arrière, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, puis s'installa à côté d'elle en déballant leur repas.

\- J'irai le voir demain matin.

\- Non Raquel, tu seras obligé de porter un micro.

\- Peu importe je veux juste le voir, savoir qu'il va bien.

\- Non, je ne te laisserai pas y aller, tu n'arriveras pas à te contrôler, t'es beaucoup trop à fleur de peau, crois-moi, tu vas te faire griller si tu y vas.

Elle le regarda avec d'abord une pointe de colère puis capitula en acquiesçant, il avait probablement raison pour une fois.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Ángel ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil furtifs à son amie, assise en tailleur sur la banquette, la mine triste, le regard dans le vide.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ça que tu veux Raquel ?

Elle l'interrogea de regard.

\- Une vie avec un criminel recherché ?

\- Tu ne le connais pas, répondit-elle avec lassitude.

\- Et toi ? Tu le connais ? Tu connais sa vie ?

\- Il a passé sa vie à préparer le braquage.

Certes il avait rassuré Raquel à propos de Sergio quelques jours auparavant mais c'était plus fort que lui, tout lui revenait : son amour pour Raquel et sa haine pour le Professeur il était convaincu qu'il n'était pas un homme pour elle, que cette vie ne la rendrait jamais heureuse.

\- Justement, pourquoi tu t'accroches à lui comme ça ? Il n'a rien d'intéressant, il n'a rien fait de sa vie, il est en prison, et il possède au moins cent personnalités différentes. En fait, il endosse une nouvelle personnalité à chaque fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un ! Peut-être qu'il est bien quand t'es avec lui mais c'est pas vraiment lui, tu as vu comment il me parle ? Il aurait été prêt à me tuer Raquel ! Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Une vie à te cacher, et encore s'il sort de prison, avec un homme qui t'as prise pour un pion ? Tu mérites mieux Raquel…

Raquel le regarda tristement, évidemment de son point de vu il avait totalement raison, comment pouvait-il penser autrement ?

Elle caressa la joue du policier tendrement. Celui-ci se pencha vers elle lentement, scrutant le moindre de ses gestes, près à reculer à tout moment, puis déposa ses lèvres sur celle de l'inspectrice.

Raquel hésita mais ne le repoussa pas, elle oublia ces derniers mois, les Philippines, Sergio, le braquage et s'abandonna à Ángel, cet homme qui avait été là pour elle pendant tellement d'années, qui l'avait toujours soutenue, qui l'avait aimé sans condition, et pour qui elle avait également des sentiments forts.

[…]

Les premières lueurs du soleil faisaient leur apparition au dessus de la prison, assise sur le capot de sa voiture, Raquel alluma une cigarette, pensive.

Ángel la rejoignit et lui adressa un léger sourire. Ils regardèrent tous deux la prison longuement.

\- Je vais partir, souffla-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, acquiesça, le regardant intensément, et lui rendit son triste sourire.

\- Je t'en prie Raquel, prend soin de toi…

Il baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

\- Toi aussi Ángel, merci pour tout, dit-elle une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Il démarra la voiture et passa à côté de Raquel, la regardant une dernière fois. Celle-ci regarda le véhicule s'éloigner le cœur lourd, il allait vraiment lui manquer, mais il serait probablement plus heureux loin d'elle.

Quelques heures plus tard Arturo aborda Denver et le professeur, assis sur un banc dans la petite cour intérieure.

En le voyant débarquer le jeune braqueur se leva la rage au ventre. Sergio se précipita immédiatement devant lui pour lui barrer le chemin, et lui intima de se calmer.

\- Je veux sortir avec vous, déclara Arturo à voix basse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux Arturito ! T'en as à peine pour quelques mois ici !

\- Vous me faites sortir ou je raconte tout.

\- Ta parole contre la notre ? Denver rigola franchement.

\- Absolument, et à votre avis qui vont-ils croire ? Vous n'avez pas tellement la cote ici, qui vont-ils choisir de croire selon vous ? En plus de ça vous avez forcément quelqu'un qui vous aide de l'extérieur, vous voulez risquer sa liberté aussi ?

\- Il a raison, répondit calmement le professeur en s'adressant à Denver.

Il était vrai qu'Arturo n'avait que peu de temps à passer en prison par rapport à eux, mais sa réelle motivation était la vengeance. L'homme avait subi de très nombreuses humiliations pendant le braquage de la fabrique dont il avait été le directeur. Ils lui avaient tout pris : son honneur, son amante, son enfant, sa réputation et son travail. Le pauvre en était devenu fou et n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, les tuer de ses propres mains, en commençant par Denver.

\- Ouais mais tu vois Arturito t'as un peu bousillé notre plan là.

\- J'en ai un autre, dit le professeur captant ainsi immédiatement l'attention des deux hommes. On passera par la laverie.

Raquel arriva devant l'immeuble miteux rue des fleurs mais fut interrompu dans ses plans par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

\- Oui Suárez ?

\- Je veux que tu ailles interroger Sergio Marquina aujourd'hui, dis lui que pour chaque nom qu'il donnera il aura une réduction de peine de 5 ans, s'il ne dit rien on le changera de prison.

\- J'y vais cet après-midi, ne t'attends pas à un miracle, répondit-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Suárez était très têtu, elle le respectait en tant que flic, mais sa tendance à l'acharnement lui donnait du tord. Ne disait-on pas « la folie c'est de refaire la même chose encore et encore en s'attendant à un résultat différent » ?

Elle rentra dans l'immeuble, descendit les escaliers et frappa à la porte, elles avaient convenu d'un code permettant à Tokyo de la reconnaître si elle devait lui rendre visite.

\- On a échoué, soupira Raquel en entrant dans la pièce.

La jeune femme la dévisagea, toujours méfiante. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire pleinement confiance à l'inspectrice, si seulement elle pouvait voir le professeur pour se faire une idée. Elle n'avait aucune preuve de ce que Raquel avançait, et elle était complètement passive, ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout. Cela dit elle avait une confiance aveugle en son ange gardien, et s'il faisait lui même à ce point confiance à Raquel, il devait avoir ses raisons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne sont pas sortis. Je dois interroger Sergio cet après-midi mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en apprendre davantage. Ángel, celui qui nous aidait, est parti, on ne pourra plus compter sur lui pour communiquer avec l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi il est parti ? Et où ?! s'écria-t-elle nerveuse.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, il a envie d'un nouveau départ, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant. Mais il ne dira rien j'en suis certaine, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tokyo soupira, elle n'aimait pas du tout ça, il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose que Raquel gardait pour elle, un imprévu, et la jeune femme se méfiait désormais grandement des imprévus. Le professeur lui avait laissé des directives au cas où ça tournerait mal, elle avait compris et lui avait promis de les appliquer en temps voulu si c'était nécessaire, mais là toute seule faisant face à l'imprévu elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle-même, elle portait une grande responsabilité.

Elle parvint à calmer son esprit et à se raisonner, pour l'instant il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler à outre mesure.

\- Je vais le voir, dit l'inspectrice.

Elle sortit rapidement du bâtiment, reprit sa voiture et se dirigea vers la prison.

Assise au milieu de la pièce destinée à accueillir les visiteurs, Raquel ne tenait pas en place, elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, trépignant d'impatience. Lorsqu'elle vit Sergio arriver elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, il était là et avait toujours le droit aux visites, il n'était donc probablement rien arrivé de grave.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et sourit imperceptiblement. Sa barbe repoussait, il portait ses lunettes, elle lui trouva un charme fou à cet instant. Ce que ça pouvait être frustrant ! Ne pas pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était se précipiter dans ses bras, passer la main dans ses cheveux, sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau…

\- Inspectrice ?

Elle sursauta presque, sortie de ses pensées et rougit malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui parler réellement, quelle horreur.

\- Sergio Marquina. J'ai entendu qu'Ángel t'a un peu bousculé hier ? Est-ce que ça t'a donné envie de discuter ?

Elle reprit ses esprits et tenta de se montrer le plus professionnel possible face à son amant.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a à peine effleuré. De quoi veux-tu discuter ? Dit-il provocateur.

Si elle avait du mal à enfouir ses émotions, lui, était un véritable maître du double jeu.

\- Des noms Sergio, et je veux savoir où ils sont.

\- Vous ne vous lassez pas à force, de venir tous les jours me poser toujours les mêmes questions ?

\- Tu auras une réduction de peine de cinq ans pour chaque braqueur qu'on retrouvera, tu n'as pas envie de sortir d'ici un jour ?

\- Cinq ans ? Vous êtes désespérés maintenant ! rigola-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu seras transféré dans une autre prison, de laquelle tu ne sortiras plus. Tu seras enfermé tout seul, les repas de seront apportés dans ta cellule, ici c'est un camp de vacances à côté.

Sergio pouffa en s'approchant également, posant sa main sur la table, touchant celle de Raquel.

\- J'adore visiter de nouveaux endroits, sourit-il.

Un sourire sincère, il était heureux de la voir, il caressa furtivement la main de l'inspectrice et se repositionna sur sa chaise.

Ce contact bien que beaucoup trop court lui fit le plus grand bien, elle devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment où tu pars d'ici énervée pour courir tout raconter à ton chef ? Je préfère quand c'est toi qui vient me voir, je trouve Ángel un peu trop nerveux.

Elle se leva à contre cœur et partit, pour en effet, faire son rapport à Suárez. Une fois arrivée dans sa voiture elle enleva son micro et soupira. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir communiquer sans Ángel ?


	10. Chapter 10

15h. Arturo était à la laverie avec trois autres détenus, pliant les draps nonchalamment. Il était très nerveux, courageux mais pas téméraire comme on dit, Arturo Román n'avait pas la carrure d'un truand expérimenté. Il avait passé sa vie dans le droit chemin, avait toujours suivi les règles, non pas par conviction ni par des valeurs profondes mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à les enfreindre, le genre d'homme passif. Sa seule transgression avait été de tromper sa femme avec sa secrétaire, il représentait un véritable cliché, riche directeur de la fabrique de la monnaie et du timbre, pimentant sa vie avec la première femme qu'il avait trouvé. L'humiliation qu'il avait subi avait fait ressortir son orgueil, sa fierté, il était hors de question qu'il laisse ceux qui avait détruit sa vie s'en tirer comme ça, il avait comme l'impression de reprendre sa vie en main après qu'elle ait été volée, pour une fois il voulait agir. Mais tout ça n'était que poussière, l'homme était une victime et une fois de plus passif face à sa propre rage.

Pour se détendre il pensait à l'après, il ne savait pas encore comment mais il allait tuer Denver et Helsinki, et pour les autres, ils finiraient leur vie en prison, il voulait tous les détruire, saccager leur vie comme ils avaient saccagé la sienne et il voulait récupérer Monica et son enfant.

L'heure tournait, le point de non retour approchait, d'ici quelques minutes il allait recevoir un signal de la part de Denver.

Le professeur était dehors, utilisant le banc de musculation mis à leur disposition. Ça lui permettait de se préparer à l'action et de se concentrer. Il avait réfléchi à un plan, mais sans aide de l'extérieur il présentait des risques considérables.

Denver arriva en courant, à bout de souffle.

\- Ils sont en train de se battre, ça tourne en émeute ! Je crois que Fuertès à réussi à prendre le flingue du gardien !

Les détenus se regardèrent puis se précipitèrent vers l'intérieur, suivis de près par les deux gardiens qui surveillaient l'extérieur, tous deux la main sur leur arme.

\- Arrêtez de courir, stop ! Hurlèrent-ils sans trop d'espoir.

Sergio et Denver se fondirent dans la masse et rentrèrent avec la foule. Ils prirent tous deux discrètement le chemin de la laverie tandis que les détenus continuèrent vers le réfectoire, d'où provenait un véritable brouhaha.

Ils arrivèrent devant un Arturo tremblotant et transpirant excessivement, Denver le regardait un large sourire sur les lèvres, il était presque euphorique, des trois il avait bien sûr été évident qu'il était le plus à même d'accomplir cette tâche : déclencher une émeute.

Sergio sortit une sorte de tournevis de sa combinaison. Il se trouvait qu'Alejandro, son compagnon de cellule, était une mine d'or d'objet en tout genre, il faisait son business auprès des détenus depuis son arrivée, transformait tout et n'importe quoi en objet très appréciés par la plupart des prisonniers. Le professeur soupçonnait un des gardiens de faire affaire avec lui, il lui paraissait irréaliste de faire passer autant de choses sans la complicité d'un membre du personnel de la prison, et le fait qu'ils aient été placés dans la même cellule lui avait grandement facilité les choses.

Il monta sur une des machines à laver et entreprit de dévisser une trappe au plafond.

Une alarme stridente retentit.

\- Putain professeur, dépêche-toi ils vont arriver.

Arturo était muet comme une carpe et ne parvenait à faire le moindre mouvement, les yeux fixés sur Sergio.

La plaque métallique tomba au sol en un gros bruit.

Le professeur parvint tant bien que mal à se hisser dans le conduit d'aération.

\- Il y a deux gardiens qui viennent par ici ! On est foutu ! Cria Arturo effrayé.

Denver se hissa également suivi de près par Arturo.

\- Hé ! Cria l'un des gardiens.

Une détonation se fit entendre.

Sergio et Denver se retournèrent et virent Arturo ramper vers eux, les larmes aux yeux, réellement terrifié, il n'avait définitivement pas assez de sang froid. Ils avancèrent rapidement dans le conduit qui menait à l'infirmerie, laquelle avait la fenêtre la moins exposée de la prison, c'était de là qu'ils comptaient s'enfuir.

Une fois arrivé Sergio donnant de grands coups de pied dans la trappe, la projetant en sol dans un vacarme assourdissant, c'est alors qu'il vit deux pistolets braqués sur lui.

\- Descendez de là lentement ! Les mains en évidence !

Arturo s'effondra, désespéré, pendant Denver jurait sans retenue.

[…]

Raquel arriva en trombe au 84 rue des fleurs après avoir reçu un appel de Suárez.

\- Ils ont été enfermés en prison haute sécurité, déclara Raquel, essoufflée et paniquée. Ils ont tenté une évasion seuls et se sont fait prendre !

\- Il faut faire venir les autres, répondit Tokyo.

Raquel l'interrogea du regard, ayant du mal à comprendre.

\- Faites un communiqué de presse, dites au monde entier que le professeur est en prison, il faut que ce soit partout, à la télé, sur internet, dans les journaux, partout ! Il nous avait tous laissé un numéro de téléphone à contacter en cas de problème dans ce genre, celui des Serbes, ils les ramèneront tous ici et on a besoin d'eux.

\- Vous êtes folle ? Qu'e...

\- Vous avez une autre idée ? la coupa-t-elle. Vous avez essayé votre petit plan, c'était mignon mais ça n'a servi à rien, c'est vous qui avez arrêté le professeur, on ne s'en sortira pas toutes seules.

\- Vous savez ce que signifie « haute sécurité » ? Qu'est-ce que vous espérez ?!

\- Et vous ? Vous baissez les bras ? Vous abandonnez le professeur ? Sergio ?

Raquel ne répondit pas, bien sûr que non elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner, mais elle ne voyait pas comment ils pouvaient l'aider d'une quelconque manière.

\- On est entré dans l'hôtel royal de la monnaie en prenant soixante-sept personnes en otage, on y est resté cinq jours en imprimant plus d'un milliard d'euros, et on est ressorti avec l'argent, sans se faire prendre. Vous pensez qu'on manque d'expérience ?

Raquel baissa les yeux, ils n'étaient pas de la même trempe c'est sûr, mais de là à réussir quoi que ce soit…

\- C'est uniquement grâce à Sergio, répondit-elle froidement.

Tokyo sortit son arme et la braqua sur l'inspectrice.

\- Vous nous prenez pour des cons ?! Hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter Raquel.

Elle craquait. Trop de temps passé toute seule à attendre elle ne savait quoi, sa méfiance envers la policière ressortait, elle était à bout de nerfs.

\- Calmez-vous, bafouilla Raquel les mains en l'air, lui lançant un regard se voulant compatissant.

\- Vous vous pensez mieux que nous ?

\- Non, non je n'ai pas dit ça, on est tous les mêmes au fond…

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- On est pareil ? Vraiment ? Vous avez perdu un fiancé vous aussi ? Puis un deuxième ? Vous, vous vivez dans un putain de compte de fée avec votre gamine. Vous croyez qu'on a que ce qu'on mérite hein ? Vous pensez qu'on mérite ça ! cria-t-elle de plus belle. Rio méritait ce qui lui est arrivé ? C'est pas une grosse perte hein ?! Tous ceux qui m'approchent finissent par crever c'est ce que vous pensez ? Que je les ai tué ? Et Oslo c'était bien fait pour lui non ? Vive les brillants otages qui ont tué le méchant !

\- Tokyo je vous en pris baissez votre arme…

Celle-ci l'appuya davantage sur sa tempe, commençant à lui faire mal.

\- Et Moscou et Berlin, vos potes les ont tué ça a dû vous faire plaisir ? Vous êtes qu'une putain d'égoïste ! Vous avez fait tuer Berlin et vous osez partir avec Sergio, vous n'avez aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il était pour lui.

Raquel déglutit difficilement, les larmes lui montèrent.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de tout ça… Je..je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous offenser… bégaya-t-elle.

\- M'offenser ? Rigola la jeune femme.

Un sourire sarcastique s'affichait sur le visage de Tokyo, elle pressa la détente.

Le cœur de Raquel s'arrêta, elle s'effondra au sol.

Le cliquetis de l'arme non chargée raisonnait dans sa tête. Alors que Tokyo s'esclaffait, Raquel pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

[…]

Denver était assis contre le mur de la cellule, regardant avec dégoût le plateau repas posé par terre devant lui. Il pensait à Monica. Elle lui manquait atrocement, il se demandait si c'était réciproque, si elle l'attendrait. Il se rappelait son père qui lui avait dit qu'elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui, qu'ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour et il avait raison, il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle était avec, pourquoi elle était tombé amoureuse de lui, elle avait tout pour plaire, elle était magnifique, jeune, intelligente, elle aurait pu trouver n'importe qui, alors pourquoi lui ?

\- _Tu regrettes ? Demanda timidement Denver en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa bien aimée._

 _Dans la baignoire, elle était assise entre ses jambes, appuyée contre son dos, la tête sur son épaule._

\- _Non._

 _Il jouait avec ses boucles blondes._

\- _Tu sais je n'avais pas vraiment d'attache, je n'avais qu'Arturo._

 _Il entrelaça leurs doigts et serra sa main en grognant. Il détestait l'idée qu'Arturo ait pu poser les mains sur elle, qu'il l'ait embrassée, touchée._

\- _Tu n'as pas de famille ?_

 _Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de leur vie depuis le braquage, il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, de la connaître vraiment._

\- _Si bien sûr mais je ne suis restée très proche d'eux. J'ai une sœur qui a quatre ans de plus que moi, elle souffre d'une forme très précoce d'une maladie mentale, la schizophrénie. Quand la maladie s'est déclaré j'étais encore toute petite, ma mère a arrêté de travailler pour s'occuper au mieux d'elle, ça a été assez difficile… Les traitements faisaient peu d'effets, elle était ingérable. Ils m'ont un peu mis de côté. J'ai dû apprendre à m'occuper de moi toute seule._

\- _Je suis tellement désolé Monica._

\- _J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment considéré comme leur fille en fait. Mais ils n'ont jamais été méchant avec moi, ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal, ils m'ont nourri, m'ont logé et m'ont donné de l'argent quand j'en avais besoin. Mais moi je n'avais pas de problèmes, alors ils n'avaient pas de temps à m'accorder._

\- _Je trouve que tu t'en es très bien sorti Monica, dit-il admiratif._

\- _J'ai eu de la chance, ma grand-mère a pris soin de moi, elle m'a élevé comme sa fille, elle m'a vraiment apporté beaucoup d'amour. Finalement je n'ai pas manqué de grand-chose._

 _Denver ponctuait ses phrases de tendres baisers le long de sa nuque._

\- _Elle nous a quittés il y a deux ans, soupira-t-elle avec un faible sourire._

 _L'homme passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort contre lui, il était tellement amoureux d'elle, ça lui déchirait le cœur d'apprendre qu'elle avait eu une enfance si compliquée._

 _Elle posa les mains sur son ventre encore relativement plat et tourna la tête vers son amant._

\- _Merci._

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _C'est grâce à toi qu'il va naître._

\- _Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ?_

\- _Je ne suis pas sûre… Tu en penses quoi ? Tu as des idées ?_

\- _C'est ton enfant…_

\- _Tu seras son père non ?_

\- _Monica…_

\- _Tu en dirais quoi si je l'appelais Agustín ?_

 _Denver la dévisagea plus que surpris, lui proposait-elle sérieusement de donner à son enfant le nom de son père ? Il la regarda longuement et trouva dans ses yeux les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il avait un jour pu se poser. Il essuya une larme, ému._

\- _Je t'aime Monica Gaztambide, dit-il en caressant son ventre._

\- _Je t'aime aussi Ricardo._

 _Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement._

* * *

 **Chapitre de transition, je posterai le prochain demain ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Avant dernier chapitre ! Enjoy (:**

* * *

Le lendemain Helskinki, Nairobi et Mónica étaient déjà arrivés, et avaient retrouvé Tokyo dans la cave. Ils avaient pris le temps de discuter de ces quelques mois, Tokyo leur avait appris pour Rio, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à y croire.

L'inspectrice arriva en début d'après-midi, elle s'était assise sur le vieux canapé rouge, nerveuse. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle se retrouverait dans une cave avec quatre criminels pour faire évader le cerveau à la tête du braquage de la fabrique nationale de la monnaie et des timbres, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Elle observait Tokyo et Nairobi, assises en tailleur sur un matelas, cette dernière avait un regard triste, elle tenait la main de Tokyo en la caressant, elles avaient l'air proche, Raquel était surprise par l'amitié qui les unissaient, elle se souvint de ce que lui avait raconté Sergio, ils étaient comme une famille.

\- Pourquoi on est là ? Demanda négligemment Helsinki.

Raquel soupira, Tokyo la regardait avec insistance. L'inspectrice raconta comment elle avait appris que Denver était en prison, comment elle avait arrêté le professeur pour gagner la confiance de ses collègues et comment elle avait établi un plan pour les faire sortir, plan qui avait malheureusement échoué.

\- Ils sont en quartier haute sécurité maintenant… conclut-t-elle en détournant le regard, presque honteuse.

Helsinki lança un coup d'œil à Tokyo, comme pour demander confirmation, celle-ci acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Quand j'ai rejoins le professeur aux Philippines il m'a dit que s'il finissait en prison haute sécurité je devrais vous appeler. On a besoin d'aide pour les faire sortir de là, dit-elle en regardant Raquel comme si elle la tenait responsable.

Quelques heures plus tard, après une interminable discussion avec les braqueurs, Raquel rentra chez elle épuisée.

[…]

Le professeur était assis, toujours en combinaison orange, les mains menottées dans le dos, il fixait intensément Raquel.

Dans la petite pièce sombre d'interrogatoire, elle se tortillait sur sa chaise, plus le temps passait et moins elle supportait de se tenir face à lui, elle détaillait son visage, ses rides aux coins des yeux qui lui donnaient un charme fou, sa barbe si virile, ses cheveux noirs décoiffés, son regard… Oh son regard, il lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens. Elle se leva et alla libérer ses mains.

Assis dos à elle, il frissonna en sentant les mains de l'inspectrice se poser sur sa nuque, glissant dans son cou, caressant son torse.

\- Je n'en peux plus Sergio... miaula-t-elle.

Il la fit s'assoir sur lui et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, approchant son visage du sien.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Raquel.

Il sentait son odeur, son souffle sur ses lèvres, ses yeux le suppliaient. Il l'embrassa, son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait lui aussi tellement attendu ça, surtout après avoir cru que Raquel l'avait trahi. Il sentait ses mains caresser sa barbe et se perdre dans ses cheveux, l'attirant toujours plus vers elle. Raquel était la première femme pour qui il ressentait des sentiments aussi forts, bien sûr il avait déjà eu quelques aventures mais ne s'était jamais vraiment permis d'aller plus loin, il avait eu un plan à mener à bien et ne s'était autorisé que peu de distractions. Raquel était si spéciale pour lui, en tant qu'inspectrice en charge de l'affaire du braquage il avait dû se rapprocher d'elle, c'était stratégiquement le meilleur choix à faire, mais il ne s'attendait pas à être attiré par elle, encore moins d'en tomber amoureux, et en aucun cas qu'elle s'attache à lui, enfin à Salva. Il avait été tellement difficile pour lui de la voir en tant que Salva, bien plus que de lui parler en tant que professeur, alors que lui commençait à éprouver des sentiments forts, elle, en avait développés sans savoir qui il était. Il n'avait même pas réussi à résister ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il avait hésité la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé, mais il avait rapidement cédé, n'étant pas assez fort pour la rejeter, il perdait complètement la tête lorsque les lèvres de Raquel s'approchaient aussi dangereusement de lui.

Raquel gémit et se releva sous les yeux incrédules de Sergio.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Je dois y aller, on ne peut pas faire ça ici…murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sergio se leva, se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras en la faisant se retourner. Son regard allait de ses yeux à sa bouche, ivre de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait il la fit reculer et la plaqua contre la porte, une main de chaque côté de sa taille. Il caressa ses lèvres puis l'embrassa presque sauvagement, glissant sa langue contre la sienne, elle s'agrippait à lui pendant qu'il embrassait son cou, il effleura du bout des doigts son cou, sa clavicule, sa poitrine, son ventre, jusqu'à sa cuisse. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fougueux, coincée entre la porte et le professeur elle ne répondait plus de rien, elle n'était que désir et mourrait d'envie de l'avoir en elle.

Il s'immobilisa soudainement et se recula de quelques centimètres, elle soupira de frustration en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Tu es enceinte.

Raquel se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit au bord du lit en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, la respiration toujours haletante. Elle prit plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, elle regarda dans la poubelle et fixa le test de grossesse positif qu'elle avait utilisé la veille, elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'avoir d'autres enfants, d'autant qu'elle avait un âge déjà bien avancé pour en porter et en élever un. Elle regarda son ventre en pensant à ce que Sergio pourrait en penser, qu'est-ce qu'il en dirait ? Avait-il envie d'être père lui ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter, et bien que l'idée de porter son enfant ne lui déplaisait pas, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi en penser.

Elle prit une douche rapide en tentant de penser à autre chose et descendit retrouver sa fille pour déjeuner.

\- Dis maman, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais partie si longtemps…

Raquel surprise regarda sa fille avec inquiétude.

\- C'est compliqué ma chérie.

\- Mais j'aimerais bien savoir !

\- D'accord… Euh… Il s'est passé des choses pas faciles au travail, et tu sais j'ai rencontré cet homme très gentil et…il m'a proposé de partir en vacances et… Je voulais me reposer et faire une pause par rapport au travail alors j'ai accepté. Je suis désolée d'être partie si vite sans plus d'explication Paula. Tu sais j'aurais aimé que tu viennes avec mamie, et même pourquoi pas qu'on aille vivre là bas.

\- Et papa ?

\- Eh bien ton père à sa vie ici…bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Mais moi aussi, mes copines sont ici aussi, et papa et tatie aussi, et mamie, et je connais personne là bas, je sais pas même où c'est.

\- Je sais ma puce, je sais…

\- Tu vas rester ici maintenant ?

\- Eh bien Paula je… Je pense que je vais repartir et m'installer à Puerto Princesa. Tu sais c'est magnifique là bas, un véritable paradis ! Je suis sûre que tu adorerais, il y a la mer partout, tu adoreras t'y baigner, l'eau est chaude…

La fillette la regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Ici aussi il y a la mer pas très loin, pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester ?

\- Tu sais que je t'aime Paula, je t'aime plus que tout au monde mais je ne peux pas. Ma vie n'est plus ici, je ne suis pas à ma place, je ne suis pas vraiment appréciée…

\- Ils ont accepté de te reprendre à la police !

\- Oui mais je ne veux plus faire ce travail…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Paula.. soupira-t-elle. C'est devenu trop dur pour moi, c'est dangereux, je veux profiter de la vie maintenant du comprends ?

\- Tu ne veux plus de moi ?

\- Si ma puce enfin ! Bien sûr que si ! C'est pour ça que je veux que tu viennes avec moi. On partira vivre là bas, tu te feras plein de nouveaux amis, puis tu pourras rentrer en Espagne de temps en temps si tu veux ?

\- Je préfère rester ici maman…

Raquel sentit les larmes lui monter. Elle savait que ce serait difficile de convaincre sa fille mais elle ne savait plus quoi dire maintenant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.

\- D'accord ma chérie je comprends.

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras en la serrant fort.

\- Tu reviendras me voir quand même hein ?

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Et que dirais-tu de plutôt de venir me voir pendant les vacances ? Avec mamie ! dit-elle en lançant un regard à la grand-mère. Ça te dirait ? Comme ça tu restes vivre ici.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant puis sourit.

\- Oui ! Ça me va comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Mais tu sais ma puce, tu viendras aussi souvent que tu le voudras d'accord ?

\- Oui maman, merci !

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue ce qui attendrit Raquel, une larme coula sur sa joue, c'était mieux que rien.

[…]

Le lendemain, Sergio fut sortit de ses pensées par un gardien ouvrant la porte de sa cellule.

\- Tu voulais ton avocate elle est là, viens dépêche-toi.

Il se leva sans un mot et le suivit, jusqu'à une petite salle.

\- T'as le droit à une demi-heure.

Il le regarda tourner les talons et claquer la porte puis se retourna vers l'avocate en question.

\- Ça vous va pas du tout le orange professeur ! s'écrit la jeune femme en sautant à son cou.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, heureux de voir Nairobi ici. Il se sentait plus détendu, il était soulagé, sa présence lui indiquait que tout s'était bien passé, Raquel avait parlé à Tokyo, et Tokyo avait bien compris le message et avait rameuté la troupe. Il aurait aimé que les choses se passent différemment, qu'il réussisse à s'en sortir sans impliquer ni risquer la liberté des autres. Heureusement Nairobi était la seule avec Helsinki dont les identités avaient été préservées pendant le braquage, ce qui permettait de tenter une infiltration qui de toute évidence était réussie.

\- On va vous sortir de là t'inquiète pas.

Au même moment Raquel était dans une salle similaire avec Denver, qu'elle devait interroger, du moins c'est le prétexte qu'elle a utilisé pour le sortir de sa cellule.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On va vous libérer, c'était le plan de Sergio de vous faire finir ici. Nairobi est avec lui aussi en ce moment.

Il la regarda avec stupéfaction.

\- Tokyo, Helsinki et les Serbes sont de la partie. Mónica est là.

\- C'est vrai ? S'écria-t-il. C'est quoi le plan alors ?! demanda-t-il tout sourire.

\- _Nairobi, ils ne connaissent pas ton visage, le professeur va demander à parler à son avocate, tu te feras donc passer pour elle, expliqua Tokyo._

\- _Helsinki est également incognito il se fera passer pour un agent d'entretien, ajouta Raquel. On utilisera un camion de livraison pour tous vous faire entrer dans la prison. Nairobi et moi on entrera normalement, en tant qu'avocate et agent de police, puis on fera sortir Sergio et Denver de leur cellule en leur expliquant la suite du plan. Pendant ce temps vous arriverez tous en camion. Vous, vous monterez et attendrez dans le couloir, dit-elle en s'adressant à Helsinki._

\- _J'ai contacté les Serbes, ils feront diversion pendant qu'on sortira, déclara Tokyo._

\- _Et comment on sortira ? Demanda timidement Mónica._

\- _On sortira avec un fourgon de police, qu'on laissera sur le parking de l'usine désaffectée pour prendre les voitures, elle se trouve à dix minutes de la prison mais comme ils suivront les serbes on pourra partir discrètement._

\- Ils sont tous là ? Demanda Denver surpris après que Raquel lui ait tout raconté. Mais Mónica est enceinte, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

\- Elle est en sécurité ne vous inquiétez pas.

Raquel fit une pause et mis une main sur son ventre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle aussi était enceinte. Mais pourtant elle était là, à risquer sa vie. Elle baissa les yeux, elle s'en voulait de le mettre en danger mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen de faire sortir Sergio et de le retrouver enfin, puis le professeur la protégerait se dit-elle, quoique menotté il serait assez limité.

Denver observa l'inspectrice qui avait l'air perdu.

\- C'est pas vrai vous aussi ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Moi aussi quoi ?

\- Vous êtes enceinte ?

Raquel soupira et baissa les yeux, un peu gênée. Denver avait le souffle coupé.

\- Il sait le professeur ?! C'est bien lui le père ?

\- Oui c'est lui, et je ne le sais que depuis hier, il n'est pas au courant, et c'est pas plus mal, il n'aurait jamais voulu que je participe s'il avait su.

\- Eh bien il aurait sûrement eu raison non ?

Le regard de Denver s'était adouci.

\- Merci d'avoir changé d'avis sur nous. Il tient vraiment à vous vous savez ? Je ne savais même pas que le professeur pouvait être amoureux, plaisanta-t-il. Il sera content.

Raquel tressaillit.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que vous…, dit-elle la gorge serrée.

\- Vous rigolez ? Vous en doutez ? Il sera le plus heureux des pères, j'aimerais bien voir ça d'ailleurs ! rigola-t-il.

Raquel sourit, c'est vrai que Denver était attachant, elle ne se doutait pas qu'il puisse être aussi compatissant. Elle respira un grand coup et regarda sa montre.

\- Aller on y va.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et virent Helsinki au bout du couloir passant la serpillère. Ce dernier releva les yeux en entendant Sergio et Nairobi sortir.

Raquel regarda Sergio et lui sourit puis laissa tomber son micro au sol et l'écrasa. Tant pis si Suárez avait entendu sa précédente conversation, elle s'était appliqué à transformer certains détails pour les envoyer sur une fausse piste.

Les deux gardiens qui attendaient dans le couloir se regardèrent avec inquiétude, ils s'apprêtaient à saisir leurs armes quand Helsinki ouvrit sa chemise, dévoilant un gilet explosif de plusieurs kilos.

\- Si vous bougez je le fait exploser, et c'est toute la prison qui saute !

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, vos impressions ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

\- Si vous bougez je le fait exploser, et c'est toute la prison qui saute !

Les deux gardiens se regardèrent décontenancés, la main sur leurs armes.

\- Détachez-les, ordonna Raquel.

Ils la regardèrent, s'arrêtant sur la plaque qu'elle portait autour du cou, ils n'en revenaient pas.

\- C'est pas de vrais explosifs ! S'écria l'un deux.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu veux une preuve ? Répondit Helsinki le pouce sur le bouton déclencheur.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Putain c'est pas vrai… Souffla l'un deux.

Il prit les clés et s'apprêta à les tendre à Raquel.

\- Non attends !

\- Attends quoi, que ce taré fasse tout exploser ?!

Il lui tendit les clés, suivis par son collègue, peinant à dissimuler sa colère.

L'inspectrice détacha Denver puis Sergio, qui la regardait les yeux pétillants, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme !

Tokyo arriva vers eux en courant, un pistolet dans la main, elle le pointa sur l'un des gardiens en souriant.

\- Donne-moi ton arme.

Il déglutit.

\- Donne-moi ton arme ! Et ton pote aussi !

Ils finirent par s'exécuter, Nairobi en prit une et Raquel l'autre, par mesure de sécurité elle n'avait pas pu rentrer avec son arme de service. Le professeur en profita pour menotter les deux gardiens.

\- On va y aller tranquillement, vous allez marcher devant nous, déclara-t-il.

Une fois de plus ils obéirent. Ils avancèrent tous dans le couloir, Denver s'arrêta devant une cellule.

\- Hé Arturito ! Cria-t-il. On se casse ! Désolé mais on a pas les clés de ta piaule, mais t'inquiète tu sors bientôt ! Aller sans rancune hein ? Je passerai le bonjour à Mónica de ta part !

\- Putain d'enfoirés ! répliqua Arturo en cognant contre la porte.

Denver éclata de rire. Raquel se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi touchant et gentil puis aussi moqueur et provocateur l'instant d'après.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir et tombèrent sur trois gardiens venus voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ne tirez pas, ne tirez pas ! Ils ont une bombe, ils vont tout faire exploser !

Les gardiens analysèrent la scène rapidement et dévisagèrent leurs coéquipiers choqués.

Le plus grand des trois se retourna et déclencha l'alarme qui émit un vacarme infernale.

Tokyo courut vers lui.

\- Mais putain t'as rien compris toi ?! Tu bouges tu te prends une balle dans le crâne, tu tires et la prison explose ! Jetez vos putains de flingues par terre !

Elle était nerveuse, à fleur de peau.

\- Tokyo, calme toi, tenta le professeur. Laissez vos armes à terre je vous prie, dit-il calmement en s'adressant aux gardiens. Dans quelques minutes on sera dehors ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, il n'arrivera rien de mal d'accord ?

La jeune femme le regarda un sourcil levé puis baissa très lentement son arme.

\- Merci, lui dit-il en souriant.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais on y va maintenant ! s'inquiéta Denver. Mónica est toute seule il est hors de question qu'il lui arrive quelque chose parce qu'on a trop traîné !

Il jeta un regard compatissant à Raquel, il ne tenait pas non plus à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose à celle qui porte l'enfant du professeur. Celle-ci lui sourit imperceptiblement, reconnaissante de son attention. Cela n'échappa pas à Sergio qui se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait visiblement manqué quelque chose.

Ils avancèrent et descendirent l'escalier menant au local de livraison.

\- Tout va bien Raquel ? chuchota l'homme inquiet à son oreille.

\- Oui oui ça va, sa voix tremblante trahissait ses mots.

L'alarme incessante leur vrillait les tympans, ils parvenaient à peine à s'entendre penser. Ils entendaient des bruits de pas des gardiens de la prison qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

Ils arrivèrent en bas et virent deux gardiens attachés par terre. Raquel eut un haut le cœur l'espace d'une seconde et s'immobilisa. Elle se rendait soudain compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, sa plaque encore autour du coup. Elle faisait parti des forces de l'ordre depuis près de vingt ans, elle avait toujours excellé dans son travail sans jamais se poser de questions et maintenant elle braquait les siens, elle avait changé de côté, ça lui donnait le vertige.

\- Ça va aller Raquel, chuchota son amant, c'est bientôt fini, je te jure que dans moins de vingt quatre heures on sera à la maison d'accord ? Tu n'es pas seule, je suis avec toi ok ? La rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle le regarda un peu perdue mais acquiesça, elle avait hâte que tout ça se termine. Elle soupira en posant une main sur son ventre par réflexe, il restait néanmoins ce problème à résoudre, comment allait-il le prendre…

Le professeur haussa un sourcil en la regardant, elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, sans doute le stresse se dit-il.

\- Tu as mal au ventre Raquel ?

Elle sursauta.

\- Non ! Enfin oui un peu…

\- Ca va aller d'accord ? Respire profondément.

Elle détailla la pièce, une sorte de grand local, ou de garage plutôt. La porte était grande ouverte, elle guettait l'arrivée de Mónica dans le fourgon de police, son cœur s'emballait. Les serbes étaient dans le camion de livraison avec lequel Helsinki, Tokyo et Mónica était arrivé, prêts à passer à l'action.

\- Mónica ! s'écria Denver en voyant le véhicule arriver.

Il se précipita vers elle, ouvrit la portière et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon amour tu vas bien ? Le bébé va bien ? On va enfin pouvoir se barrer et profiter je te le jure !

La jeune femme souriait aux anges de retrouver Denver.

Elle tendit des vêtements à Denver et Sergio, qui se changèrent rapidement pendant qu'Helsinki détachait son gilet d'explosifs.

Une fois prêts le professeur se tourna vers les Serbes.

\- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

\- Je vous revaudrai ça.

Sergio, Raquel, Denver, Helsinki, Nairobi, Tokyo et Mónica montèrent dans le fourgon carcéral, un peu à l'étroit.

\- On y va ! déclara Helsinki au volant.

Les serbes firent monter tous les gardiens menottés dans le camion de livraison.

\- S'il vous plaît laissez nous partir, gémit l'un d'entre eux.

Ils n'y prêtèrent pas la moindre attention et les enfermèrent à l'arrière. Ils démarrèrent et partir devant, suivis de près par Helsinki, au volant du fourgon.

Tout le monde penserait qu'ils étaient dans le camion de livraison et les flics partiraient à leur poursuite, leur laissant le temps à eux, de changer de véhicule et de partir le plus loin possible.

Le silence régnait dans le fourgon, bien que leur plan ait fonctionné à la perfection ils restaient tendus sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Nairobi était sur le siège passager au côté d'Helsinki, à l'arrière Mónica était assise sur les genoux de Denver qui caressait tendrement son ventre rond. Tokyo était serrée à côté de Raquel et Sergio.

\- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, dit Sergio. Vous savez comment me joindre si vous avez besoin de moi, je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant, sans vous je n'aurais rien fait.

\- Y'a pas de quoi prof' ! sourit Nairobi.

L'atmosphère s'allégea peu à peu, la tension retombait, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard sur le parking de l'ancienne usine où trois voitures étaient garées.

Nairobi et Helsinki montèrent dans l'un des véhicules puis partirent rapidement non sans leur avoir adressé un sourire sincère. Puis Denver fit monter Mónica dans la deuxième voiture.

\- Bon courage à tous les deux, je suis sûr que vous allez rendre cet enfant heureux ! dit le professeur avec un sourire amical.

Mónica lui rendit timidement son sourire et Denver regarda Raquel.

\- Bon courage à vous, ne la laisse pas professeur, elle est folle de toi ! il éclata de rire.

Sergio rigola également et prit la main de Raquel dans la sienne, oh ça non, il n'avait pas prévu de la laisser. Bien que terriblement gênée elle lança un sourire à Denver, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner puis le professeur fit face à Raquel. Il s'approcha, glissa ses mains dans son cou et l'embrassa, d'abord très doux, le baiser s'intensifia et devint rapidement fougueux.

Raquel posa les mains sur son torse et le repoussa légèrement, elle le regarda l'air inquiet.

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu là, il rigola. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Raquel ?

Sa bouche était ouverte mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir. Et s'il la laissait là ? Plus le temps passait et plus elle s'imaginait des scénarios ridicules.

Elle respira un grand coup et dirigea les deux mains du professeur vers son ventre. Celui-ci la regarda ne comprenant pas.

\- Sergio, je… bafouilla-t-elle.

Il la regarda intensément puis regarda ses propres mains posées sur elle, il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je suis enceinte, parvint-il à entendre dans un souffle à peine audible.

Elle détourna le regard et s'éloigna à nouveau devant l'absence de réaction de son amant.

\- Tu n'en veux pas c'est ça ?

Toujours bouche bée il fixa son ventre, inexpressif. Elle était enceinte, il sembla retrouver ses esprits un instant.

\- Euh…d'accord. D'accord. Mais euh…comment dire… C'est moi le… bégaya-t-il.

Elle pouffa de rire nerveusement.

\- Oui Sergio, bien sûr que tu es le père.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la faisant sursauter. Une main sur sa nuque et l'autre en bas de son dos il la serrait aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Raquel se relâcha, le stresse retombait, elle était au bord des larmes.

\- Excuses-moi Raquel, je… je ne m'y attendais pas. Evidemment que je le veux, c'est mon enfant, c'est notre bébé. Notre bébé Raquel, soupira-t-il en souriant.

Il se recula pour l'observer.

\- Et toi, tu… ?

Elle acquiesça et fondit en larme, des larmes de joies. Il passa un doigt sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête puis caressa amoureusement sa joue.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir s'il voulait des enfants ou non, en réalité il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à autre chose qu'au braquage, qu'à honorer son père, il y avait consacré sa vie et n'avait guère imaginé ce qu'il ferait après si ce n'est de profiter d'une île paradisiaque.

\- Tu as bouleversé ma vie Raquel, tu le sais ça ? Dès le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré tu m'as fait perdre les pédales. Tu m'as apporté de la simplicité, de l'imprévu, de la spontanéité. Tu m'as laissé tomber amoureux de toi avec une facilité et une rapidité déconcertante.

Il caressa affectueusement son ventre.

\- Et maintenant tu m'apportes ça ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir mérité tout ça, de te mériter… Merci Raquel, murmura-t-il ému. Merci pour tout.

Elle sourit et se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche

[…]

Quelques mois plus tard… Le 26 octobre 2017.

Assis sur la plage, Sergio tenait entre ses mains une photo en regardant la mer s'agiter. La seule photo qu'il avait gardée.

Berlin la lui avait donné la veille du braquage, après qu'ils aient chanté Bella Ciao à la maison de Tolède, il lui avait tendu avec un sourire « Ne la brûle pas celle-là, je te sais plus sentimental que tu ne voudrais l'admettre, je pense que tu en auras besoin ...après. »

Il détailla la photographie, l'une des rares photos de son père, lui et Andrés réunis.

Ça faisait un an jour pour jour qu'il était mort. Il soupira. Bien sûr il aurait aimé qu'il soit toujours là, pouvoir le soutenir jusqu'à la fin, rester à ses côtés le plus longtemps possible, qu'il connaisse un peu Raquel, qu'il voit son fils... mais il se consolait avec le fait que Berlin était parti comme il le voulait, avec son honneur.

Raquel marchait timidement vers lui puis s'assit à ses côtés. Elle remarqua les yeux humides du professeur, elle eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Sergio...? Murmura-t-elle.

Il se tourne vers elle. La mine triste de son fiancé et les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues lui brisèrent le cœur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photo.

\- Mon père... moi, et Andres... Berlin... expliqua-t-il la voix tremblante.

Elle haussa un sourcil, c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de Berlin, elle détailla les deux enfants souriants et l'interrogea du regard.

\- C'était mon frère en quelque sorte...

Raquel fut surprise, elle se rappela des derniers instants du braquage avant de partir, qu'il s'était sacrifié pour leur permettre de s'enfuir librement, elle se rappelait les larmes du professeur quand il comprit qu'il y resterait.

Elle caressa son bras, compatissante et regarda à nouveau la photographie.

A première vue Sergio Marquina brillait par son intelligence, son égoïsme, il semblait calculateur, manipulateur, complètement détaché, il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier des autres, il semblait insensible et dénué d'empathie, cette image de sociopathe qu'il renvoyait à travers son rôle de professeur lui avait glacé le sang la première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé en tant qu'inspectrice. Mais il était tellement plus que ça, tellement plus sensible, la façon dont il s'était attaché à Denver et aux autres le prouvait, sans parler du regard qu'il posait sur elle...

\- Je suis désolée Sergio... glissa-t-elle en posant la tête sur son épaule.

Le professeur ferma les yeux et commença à fredonner cet air qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

\- Una mattina… Mi sono alzato… O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao ciao ciao...

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciez l'histoire, la façon d'écrire !**

 **Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et bien motivés !**

 **:)**


End file.
